


Эксперименты

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien Character(s), Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Fantastic, Feels, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, Gay Male Character, Gen, Happy Ending, Mad Scientists, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Near Future, No Angst, No Romance, No Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Parallel Universes, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Revolution, Revolutionaries, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Technology, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Вся наша жизнь - это лишь один огромный безумный эксперимент. Об идеи параллельных миров и их возможных связей с друг другом.





	1. 1

По черному небу бежали лучи прожекторов и красных сигнальных ламп. Высокий парень, с бледной, зеленоватой кожей, со слегка проступающими на ней веснушками, тусклыми бесцветными волосами и с больными, серыми, слабо светящимися в темноте глазами сжимал в когтистых, одетых в перчатки лапах лазерный автомат.

«Тадеуш! Охранные дроны вышли на наш отряд. Тадеуш, если они найдут…» —завопил ему другой юноша, внешне похожий, но меньше ростом и с заклеенным пластырем глазом.

«Тихо, Кор, не вопи!» — шикнул на него Тадеуш. — «Где Мираэль?»

Кор в волнении дергал края сумки, перекинутой через его плечо и набитой микросхемами. «Она пыталась считать данные в главном зале…» — пробормотал он.

«Я же сказал всем убираться от туда…! Быстро, кто еще остался, покиньте здание, а я за ней!» — приказал Тадеуш, крепче сжав автомат и побежав вниз по лестнице.

«Я найду Мираэль!» — крикнул он на бегу смотрящему вслед Кору. На нижних этажах слышались выстрелы и гудение механические голосов дронов. Выскочив из-за колонны и разбив лазерным лучом ближайших к нему дронов, Тадеуш кинулся к лежащей у панели управления девушке.

«Мираэль?» — он потряс ее за плечо. Пальцы тут же окрасились густой, синеватой кровью. «Я скачала все данные… С помощью них можно будет перезагрузить основную систему теплообмена… Распределить ее поровну во всех частях города… Там даже есть регулятор воды…» — пробормотала, сквозь кашель Мираэль, вкладывая в окровавленную руку Тадеуша кристальный диск данных.

В дверь ворвались новые дроны. Тадеуш закрыл глаза Мираэль и, спрятав под куртку диск, бросился бежать прочь. Свернув в коридор, парень съехал по перилам и выбив ногой дверь в подвал, через лазейку в стене вылез за пределы здания. Там его уже ждал остальной отряд, в составе трех человек, которые помогли Тадеушу перебраться через забор и все они скрылись в лесу.

Вокруг здания продолжали летать дроны и мигать сигнальные огни.

«А Мираэль?» — дрожащим голосом спросил Кор. Тадеуш покачал головой.

«Но благодаря ей, теперь мы сможем осуществить то, зачем все это затеяли…» — тихо прошептал он, показывая остальным слабо мерцающий диск данных.

***

Высокий мужчина, в белом халате и очках с четырьмя стеклами, изучал разгромленную лабораторию. Потом подошел к телу девушки, лежащему у пульта управления.

«Доктор Нейтан Раванхорк?» — обратился к нему один из людей в полицейской форме. — «Вынужден сообщить, что больше никаких следов нарушителей и улик в лаборатории не найдено. Похоже, эта девушка была обычной воровкой, но охранные дроны с ней разобрались… Из её досье известно лишь то, что она работала в компании, заведующей синтетическим продовольствием… Вы знаете, что дроны не аккуратны, мы компенсируем ваши убытки…».

Серые, мутные, как и у всех остальных, глаза доктора гневно загорелись. «Вы не представляете, как много я потратил времени на уничтоженные здесь исследования!» — завопил он, подходя к побитому пульту управления. — «Эта девушка была не одна. Видите, из пульта пропал диск данных. У нее его нет. Не может быть, что бы больше не осталось ни отпечатков, ничего…» — продолжал Нейтан.

Его изящное, длинное лицо исказилось злобой и презрением, сделав его страшным.

Полицейский виновато пожал плечами. — «Преступники были в лабораторных перчатках. Все камеры уничтожены. Дроны, которые могли что-либо засечь — полностью перегорели. След на выбитой в подвале двери — одинаковой у всех, стандартной обуви жителей половины уровней… Лаз ведет к забору, за ним — глубокий лес, наполненный отходами… В его болотах уже давно рассосались все следы или и сами преступники…»

Доктор в гневе пнул ногой остатки дрона, валявшиеся рядом. Полиция поспешила удалиться, забрав с собой тело девушки и поломанных роботов.

 

В небе медленно появилось искусственное термоядерное солнце. Его орбита проходила немного ближе к Земле, чем настоящего, потухшего Солнца, но оно было меньше и холоднее; говоря точнее, это было даже не Солнцем, а гигантской космической станцией, внутри которой сотни инженеров следили за ее работой. Выработанная внутри станции термоядерная энергия через специальные трубки подавалась наружу, где удерживалась в необходимых пределах искусственным гравитационным полем вокруг станции.

Тадеуш стоял у округлого маленького окна и смотрел, как сие подобие светила восходит из-за уходящих за горизонт небоскребов. Над городом висела дымка смогла. Точно такая же дымка отходила от сигареты зашедшего в кабинет Тадеуша начальника. Парень медленно перевел взгляд на сердитого бородатого мужчину, продолжавшего задымлять комнату.

«Кто-то сегодня ночью ограбил известную лабораторию по производству микросхем для медицинского оборудования. Доктор Нейтан Раванхорк занимался исследованиями воды и теплообмена, их влияния на организм и поиском наиболее выгодного решения связанных с ними проблем… Но теперь все его исследования пропали. Все что осталось — тело никем не известной и не примечательной девушки. Вот дело. Сейчас проведут вскрытие. Разберись».  — буркнул начальник, кидая на стол Тадеушу голографический планшет. Тот с равнодушием взял его и пошел следом за начальником.

Тадеуш знал, что никому кроме него и его сообщников ничего не известно о деятельности их группировки. Тадеуш — один из старших следователей. Его не заподозрят… А он сделает все, что бы и остальных его сообщников, и диск с данными никто не нашел. Через пару дней они активируют программу, и тогда…

В приемном коридоре послышались крики. Навстречу Тадеушу выскочил доктор Нейтан.  
«Я свидетель!» — вопил он.  
«Успокойтесь и покиньте здание. Мы знаем, что вы ничего не видели. Мы уже отправили рабочих восстановить ваше оборудование…» — сердито сказал начальник. «Верните мне мой диск данных!» — продолжал орать Нейтан, смерив гневным взглядом Тадеуша. По спине парня пробежал легкий холодок.

«Спокойно, он ни о чем пока не догадывается…» — мысленно сказал сам себе Тадеуш. «Прошу, уйдите. Мы этим занимаемся…» — сказал начальник, насильно выталкивая Нейтана за дверь. Тадеуш облегченно вздохнул.

В морге, при виде Мираэль, спокойное выражение лица Тадеуша на секунду пропало и он, подождав пока отвернётся доктор, осторожно сжал пальцы девушки и в последний раз взглянул в ее лицо, на котором застыло выражение суровой решимости. Вскрытие не дало никаких особых результатов и иных данных обнаружено не было, о чем Тадеуш и сообщил начальнику. Из воздуха добыть информацию и вернуть диск, не имея никаких зацепок, он не может, объяснял Тадеуш. Несколько полицейских проверили место, где работала девушка и всех ее знакомых, но и это ни к чему не привело.

 

На следующий день доктор Нейтан снова пришел ругаться в полицию. Он жаловался, что те ничего не делают, а начальник втолковывал, что они пока ничего сделать не могут. Тадеуш тоже вышел на шум из кабинета.

Но тут, по всему зданию словно прошлась некая невидимая, но ощутимая волна. Закачались коробки и банки на столах и в полках; остановились часы; Тадеуш чуть не упал, а в ногах и руках его послышалось покалывание, как от электричества; остальные, похоже, испытали тоже самое; через несколько мгновений в голове Тадеуша раздался глухой гул, а перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна.

Нейтан тут же забыл обо всех своих исследованиях и кинулся к окну. Тадеуш тоже подошел и выглянул на улицу. Волна, вероятно, прошлась по всему городу. Начальник полиции связался с научными станциями, жалуясь на всеобщую панику и требуя объяснений.

«Мы пока не знаем, чем это вызвано… Какая-то мощнейшая гравитационная волна, искажающая само пространство и время! Она прошла сквозь всю планету, а теперь следы ее излучения видны и дальше в космосе. Она идет через все нашу Солнечную систему, и даже дальше!» — услышал Тадеуш голос какого-то ученого по включённой начальником громкой связи.

Нейтан тут же убежал из полиции, сказав, что его помощь нужна в больнице и научной лаборатории. Тадеуш же подумал, что отлично, что все это произошло: теперь доктор Нейтан отвлечен от пропажи своих данных, да и всем остальным не до этого…

Но планам Тадеуша не суждено было сбыться. Гравитационная волна не просто прошла через Землю. После нее, что-то странное и необъяснимое начало происходить на улицах; иногда в небе появлялись и исчезали птицы и неопознанные летательные аппараты; на земле порой пробегали животные или прорастали растения, которые все уже давно вымерли.

Но самым невероятным событием, всполошившим весь город, был вырвавшийся вечером из-за туч солнечный луч. Не термоядерного Солнца, а того Солнца, что сотни лет назад потухло навсегда… Но и этим невероятные явления не закончились.

По телевизору Тадеуш слышал, что в центре города и вовсе открылся некий портал, через который виден какой-то другой мир, но из-за того, что его тут же окружили толпы военных, журналистов и просто любопытных жителей центра, попасть туда самому у него не представлялось возможности. По слухам и новостям оказывалось, будто бы в том мире за порталом живут какие-то другие, но похожие на них, люди, и правительство хочет проводить с этими иными людьми переговоры.

Все это раздражало Тадеуша. Он никогда не верил в настоящих пришельцев или паранормальные явления, и был уверен, что это очередной жуткий и не удачный эксперимент ученых из секретных лабораторий, вроде той, где работал Нейтан.

Но вскоре, все происходящие вышло за все возможные границы объяснения. Из портала и правда вышли слегка отличные от жителей мира Тадеуша люди, а несколько ученых из его мира прошло через портал в иной мир.

Вернулись эти ученые с сенсационными новостями — за порталом была их же Земля, но совершенно не разрушенная, с настоящим Солнцем, с растениями и животными… Огромные потоки людей тут же кинулись к порталу, в надежде попасть в это сказочное место, но их, естественно, не пускали. На Земле за порталом, напротив, теперь появлялись отравленные зоны и пролетали порой охранные дроны, у которых сбивалась программа и они начинали атаковать всех вокруг, что вызывало негодование.

Правительство Земли и Земли за порталом пытались найти компромисс, но в обоих мирах пока что ничто не могло прекратить беспорядки. Одни хотели жить в чужом, прекрасном мире, другие хотели, что бы всякая дрянь из другого перестала к ним залетать, а также требовали объяснить, как устроены дроны, что бы хотя бы от них избавиться.

Итогом всех этих распрей, беспорядков и головной боли Тадеуша стало заключение перемирия между мирами. На одной Земле все уместиться не могли, разделить снова два мира тоже никто не мог, и потому они решили помогать друг другу тем, чего у соседей не хватало. Одни — чистой водой, растениями, едой; вторые — намного более продвинутыми технологиями. Все это начисто перечеркивало проект Тадеуша и его банды. Они всего лишь хотели всем поровну разделить тепло и воду… А теперь их всем раздавали у портала, вместе с растениями и животными, о которых революционеры не могли и помыслить.

В один из дней, когда все более менее пришло в норму, Тадеуш сидел на крыше небоскреба и глядел на светлые отблески от портала в центре. В руках он вертел кристальный диск.

«Вот ты где!» — услышал он позади голос Кора. Тадеуш вздрогнул, но не обернулся. Парень сел рядом с ним. Его печальные глаза теперь сияли счастливым светом.  
«Смотри!» — он дрожащими руками вынул из-за пазухи красное яблоко. Тадеуш улыбнулся.  
«Похоже, нам он теперь не к чему… Отдать его что ли Нейту? Или…» — Тадеуш замахнулся кристальным диском, который все еще держал в руках.

«Нет, ты что!» — испуганно остановил его Кор, хватая за поднятую руку. «Все равно от него никакого толку теперь… И Мираэль погибла напрасно…» — расстроенно сказал Тадеуш, но руку опустил.

Кор забрал у него диск и спрятал в карман.  
«Она умерла не напрасно. Всегда может случиться еще что-то непредвиденное. Вдруг этот диск еще однажды нам поможет? Я сохраню его. А тот вредный доктор, Нейтан, вряд ли бы сделал с ним что-то действительно достойное… Уж кому, так ему диск точно больше не понадобиться…» — возразил Кор.

Тадеуш кивнул. Кор разломил яблоко и протянул кусочек Тадеушу. «Попробуй. Пусть не мы сами, но все-таки, жизнь изменили к лучшему…» — примиряющие добавил он.

***

Было душно. Через портал светили солнечные лучи и иногда залетали зеленые листья, тут же ловимые пораженными прохожими. Прошло уже несколько месяцев. Тадеуш уныло сидел и заполнял документы, когда в его кабинет ворвался начальник и толпа еще каких-то людей. Он поднял на них свой спокойный и слегка равнодушный взгляд.

«Тадеуш…» — взволновано сообщил начальник — «Эти люди хотят пригласить тебя в некий совместный проект с теми инопланетянами из портала…»

Тадеуш тоже заволновался и отложил документы. Один из людей, по-видимому, главный, подошел ближе к столу детектива. Начальник полиции, ободряюще кивнув Тадеушу и закурив очередную сигарету, вышел из кабинета. Тадеуш проводил его взглядом и с подозрением уставился на незнакомца.

«Как вы, наверное, уже знаете, мы начали совместный проект с пришельцами из параллельного мира. Мы назвали проект «Примирение». Он состоит из разнообразных договоров и предприятий, и одним из них является постройка космического корабля. У пришельцев есть на примете планета, куда можно было бы переселиться в случае катастрофы, но их технологии не позволяли такой перелет. Вместе же мы сможем построить корабль и долететь до той планеты. Если все удастся, часть их и наших людей станут основателями колонии. Будут проводить исследования, возможно, встретят новую форму жизни, кроме друг друга…» — посетитель рассмеялся.

Тадеуш растерянно посмотрел на гостя. «При чем тут я?» — непонимающе спросил он.  
Ученый перестал смеяться. «Нам нужен военный. Охранник, детектив, умный человек, который бы следил за порядком». — серьезно сказал он.- «Мне рекомендовали вас».   
Тадуеш напрягся. — «Кто?»  
«Это не важно».  — возразил ученый. — «Вы нам подходите. Корабль строится за порталом, у других людей. Если желаете взглянуть, свяжитесь со мной, я вас туда пропущу…»

Тадеуш задумался. Он никогда не предполагал, что полетит в космос, даже никогда не мечтал об этом и не хотел этого… Он мечтал о реальных вещах, о том, что может исправить в своем мире, приложил столько усилий ради своих идей… И что же, все вдруг вмиг рассыпалось, изменилось, столь неожиданно и невероятно! Почему бы теперь, в довершение всего, не полететь с людьми из параллельной вселенной на каком-то звездолете? Тадеушу было нечего терять.

«Хорошо».  — сказал он.

На следующий день, собрав рюкзак с немногочисленными вещами, Тадеуш пошел к порталу. Впервые, ему было по-настоящему страшно. Вблизи портал был еще больше, чем думал парень. За порталом, сквозь легкую дымку, виднелось что-то яркое, зеленое и бурлящее жизнью. Люди, приходившие вчера в полицию, находились тут же. Они замахали Тадеушу руками.

В этот миг среди толпы зевак за ограждением Тадеуш увидел Кора. Тадеуш подошел к нему. «Береги себя. И наш мир. Теперь ты за главного. Следи за всеми ними тут!» — сказал Тадуеш, пожимая Кору руку. Тот серьезно кивнул.

«Увидимся ли мы еще когда-нибудь?» — печально спросил Кор.  
«Конечно!» — воскликнул Тадеуш, хотя ни капли не верил в это. Он обнял парня и пошел назад, к уже ждавшим его ученым.

Мир за порталом поразил Тадеуша; восторг и ужас нахлынули на него одновременно. Ученые даже подхватили его под руки, что бы он не упал. Пока они шли к космопорту, где строился звездолет, Тадуеш разинув рот глядел по сторонам. Некоторые прохожие с любопытством на них оглядывались.

Люди здесь были с цветными волосами, глазами и кожей; да и весь их мир пестрел изобилием ярких красок, от которого Тадеуша постепенно даже начало мутить. Корабль же, к которому они вскоре подошли, был похож на большую передвижную научную станцию, где возились люди из обоих миров. Неподалеку от ограждения космопорта какой-то мальчишка отчаянно пытался попасть на охраняемую территорию, что-то доказывал и вопил, но его все равно не пускали. Компания ученых с Тадеушем взошла на борт.

«Надо же, какая встреча!» — услышал парень знакомый голос. Перед ним стоял доктор Нейтан Раванхорк.

«И вы с нами, детектив. Удивительно. Надеюсь, вы ко всему готовы? Через два дня мы улетаем».  — сказал он и удалился. Его холодный язвительный голос прошелся по слуху, как скальпель.

Тадеуш поморщился. Остальные ученые молча повели Тадеуша дальше, показали, что где расположено на корабле, дали списки участников проекта и еще кучу разнообразных бумажек о приборах, исследованиях, целях и планах полета, которые Тадеуш остался читать, усевшись на кресло в зале управления, а ученые ушли по другим своим делам.

Поселили Тадеуша сразу на корабль, в одну из кают. Доктор Нейтан и прочие пришельцы также жили сразу на корабле, подготавливая необходимое к полету. Тадеуш же почти все время проводил, гуляя по улицам и изучая параллельный мир. Он до сих пор не до конца верил в реальность происходящего. Другие люди сами с интересом глазели на Тадеуша, тоже, видимо, еще не привыкнув к тому, что в центре их города разлом, ведущий в иную Вселенную…

Через два дня к отлету все было готово. Тадеуш вместе с командиром корабля, Даниэлем, человеком из живой, запортальной вселенной, проверял экипаж. Все участники собрались в центральном зале. У Тадеуша были бумажки и досье на каждого, и по ним он спрашивал о наличии того или иного члена команды.

Последняя бумажка была заполнена от руки, без фотографии, и содержала в себе лишь имя и фамилию человека и подпись «уборщик». Тадеуш растеряно повертел бумажку и показал командиру.

«Артур Стравинский?» — позвал командир. Из темного угла смущенно вышел молодой, веснушчатый, белобрысый парень, недавно ломившийся в ограждение.

«Здесь».  — сказал он.

«Ну вот видишь, все в порядке. Видимо в последний день нашли какого-то уборщика…» — проворчал Даниэль. Тадеуш кивнул.

«Распределиться по своим местам! Подготовка к взлету!» — гаркнул капитан.

Все вокруг засуетились. Тадеуш прошел с командиром корабля, старшим помощником и еще несколькими людьми, не задействованными в научных работах, в центральный зал.

Даниэль запустил рычажки на панели управления вместе с двумя другими людьми. По кораблю прошелся легкий гул. В стекле перед пультом управления Тадеуш видел, как исчезает город, как появляются облака, затем граница атмосферы… Все люди захлопали в ладоши, чем напугали Тадеуша. Другие его собратья, видимо, уже были знакомы с этой непонятной традицией выражения радости и уважения.

В иллюминаторе виднелась Земля, светлый, еще не до конца замусоренный голубой шарик… Разлом между пространствами в центре планеты был виден и отсюда; отблески его расходились и дальше, в космос. Тадеуш грустно вздохнул. Командир связался с планетой и передал все данные о состоянии корабля и прочую необходимую информацию. Следующий раз на связь они выйдут примерно за орбитой Луны, откуда корабль, названный «Примирением», уйдет в гиперпространство…


	2. 2

В отличии от людей, машины всегда понимали Артура. С легкостью проводя тонким пальцами по кнопкам, рычагам, проводам, он мог починить любой компьютер или прибор; по крайней мере так всем казалось со стороны. Все узлы, провода и технические схемы сами собой выстраивались в его голове, когда он разбирал какую-нибудь технику, а машины и даже оружие беспрекословно точно слушались его.

Артуру практически не требовалось усилий, что бы разобраться, как что работает, как это запустить или что бы понять, как что устроено. Единственное, чего не понимал Артур Стравинский, это почему он не пошел в какой-нибудь технический институт. Всю жизнь мечтающий о науке и исследованиях, превосходно разбирающийся в формулах и схемах, всегда готовый выдать совершенно невероятную концепцию и тут же ее доказать, Артур мог проявлять свои таланты лишь на своем домашнем компьютере.

Без бумажки с печатью он был никем. Не важно, каковы были на самом деле его знания, они ведь не были официально заверены… Да он самоучкой знал больше, чем большая часть окончивших технические вузы! Но все что ему оставалось, это с тоской читать научные статьи и смотреть новости, завидуя чужим открытиям. Пару месяцев назад произошло грандиозное событие. Люди встретили другую разумную форму жизни… Хотя была ли столь другой разумной расой раса из параллельной Вселенной?

Столкнувшись, две Вселенные породили колебания пространства и времени, и слились во что-то одно, не вполне надежное. Последнее время вспышки и колебания реальности почти полностью исчезли, и проход между обеими Вселенными оставался открытым и более-менее устойчивым. Тогда-то «пришельцы» и предложили людям сделку. Они помогают им их более продвинутыми технологиями, а люди им — едой, медикаментами и пребыванием в еще не уничтоженном мире, мире, где Солнце — не искусственное, кислород — не отравлен…

Внешне пришельцы напоминали людей, но в них ярко выделялись неизгладимые черты пошедшей другим путем эволюции. Их цивилизация развивалась быстрее, но и быстрее постигла все беды и ужасы от необдуманного использования своих открытий. Вслед за жителями, и сама планета, и даже Солнечная система, пошли по иному пути. В той Вселенной, был тот же год, день и час, но все остальное было совершенно другим.

Артуру казалось, что параллельная вселенная должна быть такой же, как наша, но с мелкими нюансами и различиями, высчитываемыми теорией вероятности, вроде того, кто в стране президент, или есть ли у него самого братья и сестры… Но Вселенной Артура повезло столкнуться с Вселенной, в которой с самого начала развития жизни выпадали совершенно иные вероятности.

 

И вот теперь, одна из таких жертв эволюционных вероятностей стояла прямо перед Артуром и смотрела сверху вниз мутными серыми глазами. Пришелец был вполне симпатичным, если бы не мелкие морщинки, застывшие на его лице и делающие его выражение презрительным и недовольным.

«Ты что, следишь?» — спросил он низким, глуховатым голосом. На нем был лабораторный халат с нашивкой «Доктор Нейтан Раванхорк».

«Нет. Мне просто любопытно…» — ответил Артур, отходя на шаг от дверей лаборатории.

Всегда мечтающий встреть живого пришельца, Артур с замиранием сердца смотрел на их корабли на Земле, пролетающие над домами, и на самих людей из другого пространства тоже. Но теперь, каждый день встречая вблизи таких не похожих на него самого существ, он слегка разочаровался. Они были не инопланетянами, а всего лишь такими же людьми, но из другого, более жестокого мира…

Что-то гневное блеснуло в казавшихся пустыми глазах пришельца и он встряхнул за воротник комбинезона Артура.

«Послушай, Ангелочек… Если узнаю, что ты на самом деле вражеский шпион… Сам тебя убью. Жизнь уборщика ни для кого ничего не будет значить!» — прошипел доктор Нейтан и, поправив очки из четырех стекол на длинном носу, удалился назад к остальным ученым.

Артур гневно сжал кулаки и, подхватив свой вакуумный пылесос, пошел прочь. «Да кем они себя возомнили?!» — думал он. — «По-настоящему делом занимается пара, ну тройка ученых. Остальные с умными лицами сидят в креслах, листают свои расчёты, пьют кофе и философствуют на различные отрешенные темы, называя это теоретическими рассуждениями, от которых пока никакого толку. Но при этом они считают себя гениями, сверхразумами, до понимания мыслей которых какой-то там уборщик никогда не дорастет!»

Разгневанный Артур шел, смотря в пол, но вдруг, странный шум привлек его внимание. Парень остановился около инженерного отсека. Старый профессор спал за столом; позади на стабилизаторах гравитации мигала красная лампочка.

«Профессор, профессор!» — взволновано позвал его Артур, забегая в инженерный отсек и пытаясь разбудить старика, но тот лишь зевнул и отвернул от него голову.

Артур в панике кинулся к приборам. Об их работе он знал лишь в теории, но понял, что по не известной пока что причине гравитация стала не равномерно распределяться по кораблю, и, вскоре, все внутри начало бы притягиваться из левой части корпуса в правую.

Артур осторожно провел пальцами по кнопкам, потом оглянулся пару раз на профессора, но тот продолжал храпеть. Перепад гравитации уже начинал чувствоваться. Артур решительно перевел несколько рычагов на пульте. Гравитационный перепад остановился. Артур вытер пот со лба и облегченно вздохнул. Что-либо перепутать и испортить на пульте Артур боялся даже больше чем произошедшего ранее выхода из строя гравитационного поля корабля.

В комнату вбежал один из пришельцев, с которым Артур раньше не разговаривал, и потому не знал, кем тот был; издалека все эти существа казались Артуру очень похожими.

«Что произошло? Я был в соседнем коридоре, и почувствовал, что что-то случилось с гравитацией…» — воскликнул незнакомый пришелец, обращаясь к профессору. Потом он растерянно уставился на Артура. «Похоже, профессор выпил вчера слишком много снотворного и даже взрыв бы не разбудил его сейчас… Так это ты что-то сделал?» — обратился пришелец уже к Артуру. Тот испуганно замотал головой.

Пришелец с подозрением изучал Артура. «Что ты тогда тут делаешь? — спросил он, подходя ближе.

«Я… Прибирался!» — выпалил парень, хватая пылесос и убегая прочь.

Пришелец задумчиво взглянул ему вслед, а потом осмотрел приборы и профессора. Артур же с бьющимся от страха сердцем забежал в свой угол внизу тех. отсека, где он жил, и достав из-под генератора панель слежения за кораблем, еще раз осмотрел состояние гравитации и прочих систем, пока в отсеке не было других инженеров.

Было похоже, что некто нарочно переключил рычаги в комнате управления у профессора, но сейчас все полностью стабилизировалось.

Пришелец же все еще был в комнате управления гравитацией. К нему, слегка удивленный, зашел доктор Нейтан. «О, Нейт. Привет. Из-за того, что профессор выпил слишком много снотворного, в «Примирении», чуть все не полетело на бок…» — словно обращаясь сам к себе пробормотал первый пришелец.

«О чем ты, Тадеуш? Что ты то сам тут делаешь?» — прошипел Нейтан.

Тадеуш повернулся к доктору. «Я заметил перепад гравитации и зашел проверить профессора, но, похоже, он из-за не досмотра врача чуть нас всех не погубил… Хорошо хоть рядом оказался этот уборщик, потому что я совершенно не разбираюсь в технике!» — гневно выпалил Тадеуш.

Нейт удивленно раскрыл глаза. «Этот Ангелочек? Уверен, это он все и подстроил! Он вчера ошивался у моей лаборатории… Подобрали в последний момент черт знает кого на корабль…» — возразил Нейт.

«Не знаю. Но ты — врач. За здоровьем всех, включая профессора — следишь ты». — буркнул Тадеуш, толкнув кулаком в плечо Нейта и выходя прочь.

Тот злобно поморщился.

 

Артур сидел в ангаре на перилах и глядел с балкона вниз, на истребители и исследовательские суда, всего которых было шесть, и с которыми возились инженеры.

Тадеуш сел на перекладине балкона рядом с Артуром и закурил. Артур закашлялся. «Забавная вещь». — сказал Тадеуш, кроша в пальцах сигарету.

«Но отвратительная…» — буркнул Артур.

Пришелец глухо рассмеялся. — «У нас была химия и похуже… Эта ваша отрава вообще не причинит мне вреда и завтра уже полностью выведется из моего организма… »

Артур пожал плечами. — «В этом я тебе завидую». Пришелец снова глухо рассмеялся. Он потушил сигарету и кинул в пылесос уборщик Артура, стоявший внизу у его ног.

«Тадеуш». — он протянул Артуру руку.  
«Артур…» — тот пожал ее.

«Как ты вообще попал сюда? Почему уборщиком?» — продолжил Тадеуш — «Ты всех нас спас. Я заметил, что кто-то чинил большую часть мелких, но необходимых приборов, которые не замечал старик-инженер… А потом увидел тебя, когда произошел сбой гравитации…» — сказал он.

Артур смущенно пожал плечами и уставился на Тадеуша, обдумывая, верить тому, или нет.

«Я знал, что люди и пришельцы делают совместный проект, космический корабль «Примирение». Если бы только «Примирение» примирилось с тем, что я не ученый и меня взяли бы на борт… Я решил во что бы то ни стало попасть на корабль. Не важно кем. Я должен был быть там. Я всю жизнь мечтал о космосе, пришельцах и связанных с ними открытиях. Такого события больше никогда не произошло бы в моей жизни, и она так и осталась бы скучной и пустой…» — наконец сказал Артур.

«Как же я завидовал настоящим ученым! Но после долгих усилий и изворотов, мне всё-таки удалось добиться места на корабле. Меня взяли уборщиком. Корабль был большим, и кто-то должен был держать его в порядке, а никто по своей воле не хотел этим заниматься. Но я был счастлив. Ради того, что бы побывать в космической экспедиции людей и пришельцев, я готов был даже бесплатно прибираться…». Парень грустно усмехнулся.

Тадеуш положил ему на плечо худую, бледную, когтистую лапу. «Жизнь всегда не справедлива». — сочувственно сказал он.

«Да нет же! Не важно, что я всего лишь уборщик. Мне не нужна слава и чье-либо уважение. Я рад просто быть частью этого грандиозного события и лицезреть его вблизи!» — радостно воскликнул в ответ Артур.

Тадеуш растерялся. «Ты кажешься мне наивным и чудаковатым… Но, пожалуй, гениям это прощается». — он усмехнулся и потрепал парня по взъерошенным светлым волосам. Тот снова смущенно улыбнулся. В его живых, светло-карих глазах горели огоньки искреннего любопытства и веры в лучшее. Тадеуш не привык видеть столько света и доброты в людских глазах; он не верил, что Артур мог замышлять что-то коварное, как считал Нейт. Единственное, с чем Тадеуш, мысленно усмехнувшись, был согласен с Нейтом, это с данным им Артуру прозвищем.

Хотя «Примирение» был тщательно проверен и проходил пробные испытания, странные неполадки продолжили случаться. Еще через некоторое время кто-то пробил трубу воздухоподачи и засорил вытяжки в санузле. Затем стали появляться кучи мусора и объедков в совершенно неожиданных местах, вроде двигателей.

Артуру казалось, что это кто-то нарочно издеваться над ним, подбрасывая лишнюю работу, и он не вольно думал на Нейта, который вечно к нему придирался. Протерев до блеска в очередной раз таинственно испачканный пульт управления дверьми в техническом отсеке, Артур решительно пошел искать Тадеуша.

Кроме него на корабле у Артура не было никого, кому он мог выговориться — все эти серьезные мужчины и женщины были заняты разными важными и неотложными делами, и смотрели с высока на несчастного мальчишку-уборщика. Артур поднялся на верхнюю палубу, где располагались каюты экипажа, и, найдя принадлежащую Тадеушу, робко постучался.

«Кто там? В чем дело?» — послышался спокойный голос Тадеуша.

«Это Артур. Ты не занят? Можно с тобой поговорить?» — крикнул мальчишка.

Тадеуш открыл дверь. «Заходи. В чем дело?» — осведомился он. На столе каюты был открытый голографический экран с разнообразными данными, которые, видимо, разбирал детектив.

«Мне думается, словно кто-то нарочно пакостит на корабле. Раньше такого не происходило. А после сбоя гравитации постоянно случаются всякие неполадки и мелочные неприятности». — сердито сообщил Артур, останавливаясь по среди комнаты.

«Ну. Возможно, это из-за длительной работы корабля в настоящем открытом космосе, ведь в тестах не могли учесть все огрехи…» — неуверенно сказал Тадеуш, закрывая дверь и садясь на табуретку напротив стола. Артур присел на краешек кровати.

«Слишком уж все это подозрительно… По мне так кто-то хочет по какой-то, пока не ясной мне причине, сорвать наше предприятие!» — глаза Артура гневно вспыхнули.

Тадеуш усмехнулся. — «Я считаю, что ты преувеличиваешь. То, что кто-нибудь мог пару раз подшутить над тобой или поиздеваться, облив пульт и засорив генератор, не повод сразу поднимать такую глобальную панику… Большинство из экипажа люди с совсем не доброжелательным характером, но все они ответственные и понимающие важность нашей работы специалисты, что бы вот так вот легко губить нашу миссию».Артур смутился.  
«Пожалуй…» — согласился он, хотя подозрения все-таки еще остались в его душе.

«Знаешь». — вдруг доверчиво сообщил Артур, наклоняясь ближе к Тадеушу — «Мне кажется, это все доктор Нейтан. Я не знаю, что плохого я мог ему сделать, но он почему-то все время на меня огрызается и унижает. Как будто его раздражает просто то, что я существую и нахожусь с ним в одном корабле… Что во мне вообще такого не хорошего?»

Тадеуш подсел к Артуру. «Ты замечательный человек. Я не знаю, что в тебе так не нравится Нейтану. Но поверь, не возможно поладить всегда и со всеми. Всегда будет что-либо в тебе, что будет кому-то не по душе. Поэтому не обращай на Нейтана внимания. Оставайся собой. Это намного важнее. Еще не хватало, что бы ты растерял свои таланты и свое самоуважение из-за чьих то нелепых упреков». — серьезно сказал Тадеуш. Артур слегка покраснел и подозрительно уставился на Тадеуша.

«Ты правда так считаешь?» — спросил он. Тадеуш кивнул. Артур смущенно пожал плечами. «Ну ладно… Не пакостили бы мне только и лишнюю работу не подбрасывали, а говорят пусть что угодно…» — проворчал он.

«Где-то на складе внизу есть роботы. Думаю, ты можешь включить одного, и запрограммировать для помощи себе». — предложил Тадеуш. — «Я выдам разрешение». Он подошел к голографическим экранам и что-то быстро на них набрал. «Есть ненужный робот на инженерном складе б1». — пробормотал он. — «Вот и все. С роботом сам разберёшься. Я выписал доверенность».

Артур, в порыве радости, подбежал к Тадеушу и крепко его обнял.

«Пусти, ты меня сейчас задушишь!» — завопил Тадеуш, вырываясь из неожиданно сильных рук Артура.

«Спасибо». — сказал юноша, наконец отпуская Тадеуша и убегая. Детектив пригладил взъерошенные волосы.

Артур, спустившись на склад, и правда обнаружил там роботов. Один, в углу, был на вид старым и неуклюжим. Именно он оказался роботом, выписанным Тадеушем. Поковырявшись в панели в голове механического существа, Артур включил его. 

Робот работал на удивление хорошо: внятно говорил, быстро передвигался, ловко шевелил руками. Артур задал роботу команду выполнять его, Артура, поручения, и первым из них было взять ведро и швабру и идти следом за ним в ангар.

Прибравшись в ангаре и, с помощью робота, проверив общую схему «Примирения», на которой отмечались все, производящиеся в данный момент процессы на корабле и его тех. состояние, Артур, оставив робота ждать в углу, поднялся на балкон, с которого были видны стоящие внизу маленькие звездолеты.

Пока что на «Примирении» было все спокойно, и юноша, усевшись на перила, вновь стал рассматривать истребители и бегающих иногда мимо них инженеров. Ангар был огромным, наполненным множеством разнообразных устройств и деталек, и Артур пока что еще не успел их все внимательно изучить.

«О чем задумался?» - послышался позади голос Тадеуша. — «Вижу, ты уже приспособил нашего робота». Артур кивнул.   
«Ты часто тут сидишь». — заметил Тадеуш, забираясь на перила рядом с Артуром. 

«Я еще не осмотрел всего полностью, во всех подробностях». — ответил Артур — «Тут так много мелочей, на первый взгляд не заметных, но не менее интересных, чем большие предметы… Да и просто, как-то успокаивает этот вид». Тадеуш тоже уставился на корабли. 

«Ты бы мог быть неплохим детективом». - сказал он сам себе. Артур пожал плечами и уставился на Тадеуша, но тот больше ничего не говорил.

«Какого было жить в твоем мире?» — спросил Артур после продолжительного молчания. 

«Там было все так строго и мрачно… Все было подчинено технике. Каждый день мы жили как последний, в страхе и борьбе. Постоянно приходилось искать лазейки в обход законов и установленных режимов, что бы выжить самому или спасти кого-нибудь из родных…

Собственно, я и стал полицейским ради этого, а не что бы кому-нибудь помогать и поддерживать порядок и справедливость, как сейчас, на «Примирении». Здесь все так спокойно, так слажено, так дружно, даже вопреки легкому недоверию и неполадкам… Я не думал, что может быть такой мир, как ваш, Артур, и такие искренне и добрые люди. Я не жалею, что ушел из своего».

Артур задумался. «Мой мир не казался мне так хорош, а люди в нем так уж добры». — возразил он. 

«Если бы ты хоть день прожил под искусственным солнцем, среди мертвых железо-бетонных высоток, опутанных кучей сигнализаций, колючих проволок, камер и охранных дронов, где нет ни растений, ни животных, ни чистой воды, а только все синтетическое и выдающиеся по карточкам, и то не всегда и не всем вовремя, ты бы пересмотрел свое мнение». — сердито фыркнул Тадеуш. Артур обиженно замолчал.

«А твои родные? Тебе не жаль было оставлять их там?» - поинтересовался юноша через некоторое время. 

«У меня их не было. Единственные, кто был мне дорог, были четверо моих друзей. Одна из них погибла. Двоих других я после этого не видел, но перед отлетом поговорил с последним, Кором. Я уверен, что он позаботиться об остальных. Иногда я переживаю о том, как они живут там, и живы ли вообще, но у меня нет возможности выяснить этого наверняка, и потому я стараюсь не забивать голову пустыми волнениями… Быть может, мы снова однажды встретимся, а быть может и нет… Может они уже и позабудут меня». — ответил Тадеуш.

Тадеуш затуманено глядел вперед, видимо, погрузившись в воспоминания о прошлом.

«А ты? Скучаешь по дому?» — тихо спросил он, медленно поворачиваясь к Артуру.   
Тот грустно усмехнулся. «Не особо. Я плохо ладил со своими родителями, и пока что только рад быть подальше от них… Кроме того, у нас будет возможность отправить письма на Землю перед последним прыжком и я обязательно напишу им много всего ободряющего… Я больше всего на свете мечтал путешествовать по космосу, даже не смотря на то, что наш мир был так хорош и спокоен…

Все это не сравнимо с новыми впечатлениями и событиями, ожидающими меня тут. Я задыхался среди прошлого покоя и однообразия; там было хорошо, но скучно. Вряд ли ты поймешь это, но, когда на протяжении всей жизни видишь лишь унылый город и скучных людей, устаешь от этого. 

Что касается друзей, в отличии от тебя, у меня их не было. Я с остальными детьми играл во дворе, веселился, болтал на обыденные и бессмысленные темы… Но не было доверия, не было понимания и привязанности. Когда я вырос, тоже ничего не изменилось.   
Окружающим не было никакого дела до того, что считал важным я. Было несколько девушек, с которыми я пытался встречаться. Но ни одну из них я не любил, и они очень быстро исчезли из моей жизни. Все они для меня ничего особо и не значили, что бы по кому-то из них скучать». — печально сообщил Артур.

Тадеуш положил руку ему на плечо. «Не грусти. Зато ты ото всех и всего свободен…» — сказал он.

«Мне всегда было интересно, какого это, по-настоящему любить кого-то, дорожить кем-то… Ты, наверное, первый, кому я, вообще, действительно доверяю…» — ответил Артур. 

Тадеуш смутился. — «От чего же?» 

Артур пожал плечами. «Что-то в тебе есть… Понятное. Похоже… С тобой легко говорить, почти как с самим собой. Хотя это и звучит странно, учитывая, что ты — пришелец, совершенно не похожий на меня…» — неуверенно протянул парень. 

Тадеуш задумался. Артур продолжал смотреть на него широко раскрытыми большими глазами.

Откровенно говоря, фантастические существа из фильмов, видео игр и книг всегда нравились Артуру намного больше, чем любые реальные люди из его мира. Настоящая жизнь Артура начиналась дома, в одиночестве, за собиранием приборов или просмотром фантастики. Сам не зная почему, Артур приходил в восторг от необычных и даже казавшихся другим страшными персонажей; всё, хоть чем-то необычное и вычурное, привлекало его.

Артур искренне не мог понять, как это так происходит у остальных людей, что они вдруг заводят отношения; хоть дружеские, хоть любовные — и как эти отношения вообще понимать с логической точки зрения. Сейчас Артур, похоже, обнаружил один из ответов на свои вопросы, найдя поддержку и понимание в Тадеуше. Возможно, он мог бы стать для Артура его первым и самым настоящим другом, какие были у многих героев любимых фантастических фильмов мальчишки. Артур осторожно коснулся рукой шершавой, покрытой веснушками, щеки Тадеуша. Тот удивленно обернулся, выходя из своих мыслей.

«Так я и знал!» — раздался вдруг над ухом Артура хрипловатый громкий голос. От неожиданности Артур чуть не свалился с перил балкона, но Тадеуш схватил его за шиворот и втащил обратно. Перед Артуром и Тадушем стоял, сложив накрест руки, доктор Нейтан.

«Боюсь спросить, чем это вы занимаетесь». — язвительно фыркнул он. Тадеуш молча слез с перил. 

«А тебе какое дело?» — сердито проворчал в ответ Артур. 

«Какое мне дело…? Ты, ничтожество, думаешь, что чего-то добьешься, соблазнив Тадеуша? Да ты еще более жалок, чем я думал, Ангелочек…» — с искреннем отвращением выпалил Нейт.

Тадеуш, нахмурившись, сжал кулаки и сделал шаг вперед. 

Артур обиженно насупился. «Да как ты вообще мог подумать…» — начал было возражать он. Его затрясло от негодования. 

«Нейтан. Заткнись и убирайся прочь». — прогремел холодный, разгневанный голос Тадеуша. Он очень редко злился, но зато крайне эмоционально и бурно. Нейт насмешливо глянул на него. В его мутных глаза бегали привычные хитрые огоньки, словно говорящие — «Я все знаю про вас. Я знаю, что ты делал на самом деле и какой ты мерзавец. Ты не достоит моего уважения. Ты не достоин вообще ничьего уважения». 

На Тадеуша редко кто смел так смотреть, и он, окончательно выйдя из себя, врезал Нейту по его наглой ухмылке. Насмешливая, презрительная улыбка тут же сошла с лица доктора и он сердито пнул Тадеуша в ответ. Детектив схватил Нейта за воротник куртки и встряхнул.

«Ты больше не посмеешь оскорблять Артура. И меня. Никогда. Ясно?» — крикнул он Нейту. 

Тот недовольно скривился. «С какой это стати? Я не собираюсь тебя слушаться». — фыркнул Нейтан в ответ. Тадеуш стукнул его еще раз. 

«Если я не имею какого-то там высокого звания, еще не значит, что я жалок! Жалок ты со своими примитивными, грязными мыслишками! Я так искренне… Я…» — воскликнул Артур, подбегая к ним.

Нейт разгневанно обернулся в его сторону. Артур пнул Нейта ногой. «А вот тебя за такое я вообще…!» — завопил Нейт, но Тадеуш снова его ударил, на этот раз вместе с Артуром. Пришелец, закашлявшись, выплюнул кровь.

«Прекратите сейчас же!» — заорал старший помощник, вбежавший на шум в ангар и оттащивший Тадеуша от Нейта. Доктор, вытерев нос рукой, смерил полным оскорбления и ненависти взглядом Тадеуша и Артура и удалился прочь, следом за старшим помощником.

Нейта многие недолюбливали за его конфликтный характер и зашкаливающее самолюбие; но он был главным врачом и из проекта его никто не имел права выдворить.

«Ему и наказания не будет за драку!» — прошептал Артур глядя в удаляющуюся спину Нейта. 

«Нам по сути всем должны за нарушение дисциплины наказание выдать… Так что лучше не соваться с жалобами». — буркнул Тадеуш. 

Артур кивнул и, виновато пожав плечами, ушел из ангара.


	3. 3

Артур лежал на выступе между стеной и радиатором в тех. отсеке. Неподалёку стоял отключенный на время робот. Радиатор был приятно тёплым и тихо гудел. Под головой лежала стопка пахнущих старой бумагой газет, под боком валялись гаечные ключи и счетчик Гейгера. Внизу Артур оставил свой пылесос, ведро и швабру. В тех. отсеке кто-то ходил, иногда слышались голоса. Артур отвернулся лицом к стенке и задремал.

Кто-то коснулся плеча Артура. Тот недовольно поежился, устраиваясь поудобнее, но его снова потрясли за плечо, а потом осторожно пощекотали за бок.

«Тадеуш?» — слегка недовольно спросил Артур, оборачиваясь. Позади стоял Нейт, презрительно ухмыляясь.

«Чего тебе надо?» — нахмурился Артур, сразу садясь и сжимая руки в кулаках.

«Просто любуюсь, как ты спишь, Ангелочек. Такой беззащитный и доверчивый… Я мог бы спокойно убить тебя, а не пощекотать». — рассмеялся Нейт, уходя.

«Разбудил меня просто так, придурок…» — недовольно подумал Артур, выбираясь из своего убежища. Он ощущал обиду и разочарование.

Вот уже две недели они медленно двигались через темную, колыхающуюся космическую материю, проткнутую иглами звезд; ничего не изменялось в ней — как и тысячи лет назад, она с молчаливым равнодушием взирала на крохотных копошащихся в ней существ, не собираясь открывать свои тайны.

Большую часть свободного времени Артур лежал внизу, под балками генератора, где располагался широкий иллюминатор. Парень неустанно глядел в космос за бортами «Примирения», в тщетных попытках увидеть там что-нибудь необычное; по началу Артуру хватало лишь любования этой внеземной красотой, но теперь ему хотелось увидеть еще что-либо интересное по мимо космической пустоты.

Посмотрев в очередной раз на однообразный космос и ставший еще чуть меньше шарик Земли, Артур отправился в другую часть корабля, боязливо отходя от прочих членов экипажа, спешащих по своим важным делам. Пакости и мелкие неприятности Артуру недоброжелатель, кем бы он не был, на время устраивать перестал.

Постепенно, с продвижением к носу корабля у парня стало подниматься настроение. К иллюминатору, в котором был виден космос впереди, еще никем не исследованный, со все увеличивающейся Луной, Артур подошел в своем обычном, бодром и полном энтузиазма настрое.

«Тадеуш!» — весело окликнул он пришельца, стоявшего тут же неподалеку и что-то записывающего на свой голопланшет.

«Да?» — спросил детектив, поднимая глаза на Артура. Тадеуш явно был обеспокоен, но делал вид, что все в порядке.

Артур, заметив это, тоже забеспокоился. «В чем дело? Тебя что-то тревожит?» — понизив голос спросил Артур.

Тадеуш смутился. «Так пустяки, обычная проверка… Кое-кого с кое-кем пришлось немного примирить».  — уклончиво сообщил он.

«А ты то сам что тут делаешь?» — перевел Тадеуш тему, подходя ближе к Артуру.

«В смысле что? Я закончил на сегодня со своей работой. Решил посмотреть что ждет нас впереди».  — парень указал рукой в иллюминатор.

Тадеуш тоже глянул туда. «Около Луны мы замедлимся, отправим последние сообщения Земле и совершим скачек в гиперпространство… Вот что будет».  — сообщил он.

Артур усмехнулся. «Почему мы так долго летим до Луны?» — задумался через некоторое время он.

«Ничего не долго. Свет бы, конечно преодолел это расстоянии за пару секунд, но даже наши технологии не столь высоки, что бы разогнать корабль до подобных скоростей… Мы летим во много раз медленнее, даже с термоядерными реакторами и различными антигравитационными штуками…» Артур закивал головой.

«Помню, в детстве я читал много фантастических книг о возможности колонизации Марса…» — сказал он через некоторое время. — «Теперь мы могли бы спокойно до него долететь». 

«Боюсь, для обеих наших цивилизаций в настоящее время это пока останется фантастикой. Слишком тяжело и затратно начинать тероформирование Марса. На это уйдут тысячелетия… А так, с помощью разлома мы прыгнем сквозь пространство к сразу готовой и пригодной к жизни планете, которую легко обустроим с помощью того, что есть на «Примирении», и в случае удачи к нам прилетят еще корабли с переселенцами…» — задумчиво ответил Тадеуш.

«А что насчет гиперпространства? Ваши люди уже бывали в нем? Совершали такие прыжки через него?» — спросил Артур.

«Нет…» — ответил Тадеуш — «Мы не совершали никаких космических экспедиций. Не хватало денег, не было возможностей… Вся информация засекречивалась, скрывалась, все исследования были под строгим контролем правительства, живущего лишь для себя… Я никогда не влезал во все эти политические дела крупных масштабов и потому не могу тебе прям вот так конкретно объяснить, из-за чего выходил тот замкнутый круг, в котором мы жили.

Все что я знал — это то, что в лабораториях ведутся некие секретные разработки… И только уже на «Примирении» я выяснил, что нашей команде предстоит протестировать новейшую, пока еще не использовавшуюся по своему назначению технологию — технологию гиперпространственных двигателей, способных открывать туннель через пространство и время в иную часть космоса…

До не давнего времени, у наших ученых не получалось создать устойчивый гиперпространственный двигатель, но сейчас, благодаря искажению Вселенной, разлому и слиянию параллельных миров, им удалось наконец вывести формулу, основанную на изучении разлома. Я слышал, они проводили пробные опыты, посылая различные небольшие предметы через экспериментальный гиперпространственный туннель, открываемый между двумя лабораториями на разных концах города». 

Артур пораженно раскрыл глаза. «То есть, никто не знает, что нас ждет после прыжка? Мы будем первыми, кто его совершит?» — удивленно спросил он.

Тадеуш кивнул. — «Не известно, что может произойти… Но если все получится, это будет невероятным научным скачком для обеих наших цивилизаций… Хотя, теперь мы, похоже, одна цивилизация». 

«Я очень этому рад».  — сказал Артур. Тадеуш засмущался.

Украдкой глянув на любующегося Луной в иллюминаторе Артура, Тадеуш покачал головой. Он не привык к искренности и доброте; не привык, что каждый день к нему подбегает излучающий позитив и идеи Артур. Тадуш был напуган резкими переменами свой жизни, резкими переменами всей из Вселенной. Что он вообще делает сейчас здесь, на этом корабле?.. Он мог бы остаться со своими друзьями и заняться улучшением их города, как всегда и мечтал. Артур толкнул его в плечо, снова собираясь что-то спросить. Тадеуш вздохнул.

«Эй, сладкая парочка. Дело есть».  — послышался позади веселый голос Нейта. Тадеуш и Артур недовольно повернулись к доктору.

«В лаборатории начинают всё готовить к замедлению корабля и отправке сообщений Земле. Если хотите что-то написать землянам напоследок, то вам стоит поспешить. А тебе еще и за порядком проведения этой процедуры проследить следует».  — сердито сказал Нейт Тадеушу. Тот, кивнув, последовал за доктором, Артур — за ними.

Вскоре они пришли в главный зал управления, где располагались различные приборы для сохранения и передачи информации, а также сами средства связи. Капитан, старший помощник, и один из главных ученых наладили передатчик сообщений Земле, и теперь экипаж встал в очередь, что бы послать свои письма на Землю. Артур вынул из-за пазухи свой голографический планшет с заранее подготовленным письмом для родных. Они с Тадеушем были последними. Детектив пропустил Артура вперед, о чем-то задумавшись. Отправив свое письмо, Артур остановился подождать Тадеуша; тот стал что-то набирать, потом передумал и собрался удалить текст.

«Стой, ты чего? Разве ты не хотел написать своим друзьям, которые остались в твоем пространстве? Письма придут в наш центр полетов, но ведь там их потом рассортируют и отправят по нужным адресам в нужную Вселенную…» — остановил его Артур.

«Я не вижу смысла… Вряд ли моих товарищей найдут, что бы что-то им передать… Да и вряд ли я теперь нужен им».  — печально ответил Тадеуш.

Артур схватил его за плечи. «Хотя бы попробуй. Лучше уж знать, что ты сделал все, что мог, и надеяться, что твое письмо дойдет до получателей, чем потом жалеть, что ничего не сделал, когда была возможность!» — сердито воскликнул парень.

Тадеуш согласно кивнул и, дописав письмо под возгласы Даниэля о том, что они очень долго копаются, все-таки отправил его. Артур ободряюще похлопал Тадеуша по спине.

Нейтан подозрительно на них покосился и привычно прищурил свои холодные серые глаза, о чем-то задумавшись, но на него никто внимания не обратил. Даниэль и старший помощник начали отключать связную аппаратуру, отсылая на Землю последние технические данные.

До скачка в гиперпространство оставался один день. Весь экипаж, крайне взволнованный, совершал последние приготовления и проверял приборы; Артур мельтешил у инженеров под ногами, пытаясь выяснить как работает гиперпространственный двигатель. Тадеуш следил за порядком в отсеках. Ближе к вечеру суматоха улеглась; несколько ученых остались в лаборатории, остальным же пришлось разбрестись по своим каютам.

Артур тоже, в итоге частично разобравшись с теорией гиперпространственого прыжка и порядочно разозлив бесчисленными вопросами половину ответственных за гипер-двигатели инженеров, направился вниз, в свой технический отсек под палубой.

В коридоре он увидел Тадеуша, и, подбежав к тому, схватил за рукав. Тадеуш вздрогнул от неожиданности, выходя из своих мыслей. Артур продолжал смущенно дергать парня за рукав.

«Чего ты хочешь?» — сердито спросил Тадеуш.

«Можно к тебе?» — осведомился Артур. Сидеть одному в темном душном подполье Артура вовсе не прильщало, особенно тогда, когда ему столько всего хотелось обсудить. Тадеуш пожал плечами и они молча направились к комнате детектива.

«Мне страшно».  — вдруг шепотом сообщил Тадеуш. Артур удивленно на него уставился.

«Я боюсь смерти. Не хочу просто вот так взять и исчезнуть из-за неудачного эксперимента… Я еще столько всего не успел сделать… Я должен бороться, должен так много совершить… Но если завтра вдруг в каком-то уравнении окажется нелепая, крохотная ошибка, на миллиметр сдвинется туннель, мы все можем погибнуть… И это даже не будет от нас зависеть. Мы сами подписались быть безвольными подопытными кроликами в этом эксперименте…» — пробормотал Тадеуш.

Артур крепко схватил его за руку. «Но ведь все может и получиться… А даже если и нет, нас всех запомнят, как героев. Должен же кто-то быть тем, кто проложит дорогу позади идущим, станет первым испытателем. Я очень горжусь тем, что я на борту «Примирения», среди таких людей…» — сказал он. Тадеуш неуверенно улыбнулся. Они уже дошли до его комнаты, и детектив пропустил Артура первым.

Артур глядел на Тадеуша с привычным безумным огоньком в глазах, в который примешивалось еще что-то теплое и игривое, что заставляло Тадеуша волноваться. «Я почти уверен, что наш большой эксперимент закончится хорошо». — пообещал Артур. Тадеуш задумчиво почесал подбородок.

Освещение корабля стало переключаться на ночной режим. В каюте потух яркий свет и остался гореть только ночник над столом. Артур сел в кресло у стола, обняв свои колени.

«Можно я тут посижу? Все равно не могу заснуть».  — попросил он. — «Могу рассказать тебе что-нибудь о нашей Земле. Ведь ты увидел только маленький кусочек, когда вышел из Разлома».  Тадеуш согласно кивнул.

***

Утром Тадеуш разбудил Артура раньше, чем обычно тот просыпался. «Сегодня с началом рабочего времени сразу начнется подготовка к гиперпрыжку».  — сообщил пришелец еще не до конца проснувшемуся и не понимающему, что ему говорят, Артуру.

Юноша отвернулся к стенке и недовольно проворчал, что еще пять минут роли не сыграют. Они были в каюте детектива. Очевидно, Артур заснул вчера вечером на стуле и Тадеуш перенес его на свою кровать. Артур спал на покрывале, не снимая даже своих ботинок. Ему стало неловко.

Тадеуш сел к Артуру на край кровати и растрепал его волосы. «Вставай, а то не будет времени собраться, и все пропустишь».  — сказал он.  
Артур с неохотой сел на кровати.  
«Идем».  — потребовал Тадеуш. Когда Тадеуш и Артур вышли из каюты, мимо как раз шел Нейтан; он с подозрением на них покосился и усмехнулся, но от привычных колкостей воздержался, вновь о чем-то задумавшись.

Первым делом, Тадеуш и Артур спустились в инженерный отсек, где ученые подготавливали огромный генератор, который должен был вызвать искажение пространства. Тадеуш достал свой голографический планшет, что бы все еще раз осмотреть и проинспектировать.

Артур встал поодаль, с любопытством осматривая генератор. Начало запуска происходило здесь, но основную команду, когда у ученых все будет готово, должен был отдать капитан, запустив нужный рычаг на панели управления. Координаты ученые вычислили и установили на пульте корабля еще на Земле, но важно было перепроверить вычисления еще раз, что бы не улететь в совсем иную от предполагаемой часть космоса.

Сам генератор гиперпространства был построен учеными на основе данных о межпространственном разломе. Генератор создавал нечто наподобие такого же портала, как открылся на Земле между двумя параллельными Вселенными, но в виде направленного туннеля, и не в параллельную реальность, а в прослойку между двумя этими реальностями.

Предположительно, ни времени, ни материи в этом промежутке между Вселенными не существовало, поэтому колоссального количества времени на перелет в другую звездную систему кораблем не затрачивалось бы.

Тадеуш кивнул ученым и те начали запуск своей машины; детектив отошел в угол к Артуру. Внутри генератора что-то загудело и завращалось, зажглись лампочки. Артур восхищенно глядел, как внутри машины светятся и раскаляются сотни проводов и микросхем; через некоторое время, вокруг генератора стало появляться необычное поле, словно бы исказившее окружающую реальность; это напоминало искривление картинки на забарахлившем экране телевизора, но оно быстро исчезло.

«Работает…» — пробормотал Артур. Один из ученых передал другому, что все готово и третий, стоявший у аппарата внутренней корабельной связи, сообщил капитану, что можно начинать запуск. Артур взял Тадеуша за руку. Сверкнула яркая вспышка, все вокруг стало растягиваться и растекаться, у предметов появились сияющие контуры; затем Артур увидел лишь сноп сияющих линий, в которые вытянулись все окружающие объекты. Он зажмурил глаза.

Когда Артур открыл их, все уже пришло в обычное состояние. Генератор медленно останавливался и потухал. Ученые вокруг радостно бегали и кричали.

«Мы в гиперпространственном туннеле!» — воскликнул Тадеуш, улыбаясь и глядя на Артура широко раскрытыми, удивленными и одновременно радостными глазами. Артур вместе со всеми обрадованно засмеялся.

Затем, Артур выбежал из инженерного отсека и поспешил в центр управления. Тадеуш тоже последовал за ним. В центре управления, капитан, старший помощник и остальная часть экипажа, стояли около иллюминатора и глядели на сияющее, перетекающее в неясных направлениях вещество, или то, чем это было, снаружи.

Артур тоже подошел к окну. «Так выглядит материя между пространствами?» —спросил он. «Похоже на то… Без понятия, материя ли это вообще, но мы точно, судя по приборам, летим в промежутке между Вселенными».  — ответил ему подошедший следом Тадеуш. «Через час мы должны выйти обратно в нашу реальность».  — сообщил командир Даниэль.

Почти весь час Артур потратил на изучение необъяснимого гиперпространства через иллюминатор и приборы «Примрения». Ближе к концу установленного времени, он пошел в инженерный отсек, где ученые следили, что бы генератор совсем не потух и не отключился. Отключиться он должен был автоматически, когда звездолет оказался бы в нужной точке Вселенной. 

Когда оставалось около пяти минут до выхода, генератор действительно стал медленно отключаться; Артур поспешил в центр управления, что бы не мешать ученым. Там он сел в углу и стал ждать, глядя в иллюминатор.

Через некоторое время окружающая реальность вновь стала вытягиваться в сияющие линии, затем последовала вспышка, и корабль вывалился где-то среди незнакомых просторов космоса. Даниэль и старший помощник принялись поверять приборы; по ним выходило, что все прошло удачно. Экипаж снова радостно загалдел и захлопал. Артур облегченно вздохнул.

 

Позже, Артур сидел в своем уголке в тех. отсеке записывая на голографический планшет некоторые данные по совершенному прыжку. Теперь в иллюминаторе внизу коридора был виден совсем иной, далекий космос, непохожий на тот, что был в Солнечной Системе. Отложив планшет, Артур выглянул в иллюминатор. Где-то там, «Примирению» предстоит обнаружить планету, которая, возможно, станет для землян обеих пространств новым домом… 

«Есть ли на ней теперь такой же пространственный разлом, как на Земле? И если есть, то какой он?» — задумался Артур.

Позади послышались шаги, и обернувшись, юноша увидел доктора Нейтана. На этот раз, к удивлению Артура, привычного презрения и отвращения на лице доктора не читалось. Он задумчиво поправил очки. «Все записываешь… Шпионишь. Кому пересылаешь полученные данные, а? Больно ты умный технарь для простого уборщика…» — злобно прошипел доктор, пристально глядя на голопланшет Артура, на котором тот не закрыл свои отчеты. — «Это, между прочим, сверхсекретная информация».

Артур быстро вскочил и закрыв окно на экране, прижал планшет к своей груди. «Я никому его не покажу…» — неуверенно пробормотал он. 

Нейтан усмехнулся. В его глазах заблестели какие-то новые, до селе не появлявшиеся, огоньки. «Для чего тогда ты ведешь все эти записи?» — спросил он, подходя ближе. Артур промолчал, опустив голову.

«Вы не поверите и не поймете, если я скажу, что всегда мечтал быть ученым, но мне не сложилось им стать, но повезло попасть сюда. И раз я на этом корабле, то я хочу тоже во всем здесь разбираться, особенно в интересующих меня вещах, связанных с наукой и новейшими открытиями…» — пробормотал он.

«Да, ты прав. Я не верю, что ты столь непосредствен, Ангелочек… Хотя, похоже, говоришь ты искренне…» — ответил Нейтан. Он подошел еще ближе к Артуру и, схватив его за подбородок, грубо запрокинул ему голову, взглянув своими колючими холодными глазами в глаза Артура. 

«Не ври мне».  — сказал он. Артур нахмурился и попытался отпихнуть от себя Нейтана.

«Тебе ведь все равно с кем, правда? Тебе же просто любопытно…» — тихо пробормотал доктор. Артур запрокинул голову еще больше, касаясь затылком стены.

«Думаешь, я не замечаю вас с Тадеушем?» — продолжал доктор, заглядывая в глаза Артуру. 

«Что ты несешь? О чем ты говоришь?!» — сердито вскричал Артур, продолжая обиваться от Нейтана. Тот, лишь снова усмехнувшись, прижал Артура к стенке и попытался поцеловать. 

Артура как холодной водой окатило; он оттолкнул доктора от себя. «Так вот как вы считаете! Это не правда! Тадеуш — мой хороший друг. Ваши обвинения омерзительны».  — воскликнул Артур, отходя от Нейтана на шаг назад. Лицо Артура исказило негодованием.

Нейтан задумчиво поправил очки. «Как скажешь».  — равнодушно ответил он. Его глаза вновь холодно сощурились. 

В этот момент в дверях тех.отсека появился Тадеуш. «Нейтан! Я же говорил тебе, не подходить к нему. И тем более, не сметь прикасаться!» — грозно сказал он. 

«Да неужели? Ангелочек взрослый, самостоятельный человек и сам может решить, чего ему больше хочется и слушаться тебя не обязан».  — насмешливо ответил Нейтан, поправляя очки и ухмыляясь. Расстроен он явно не был. 

«А вы и вправду очень похожи… Хотя на первый взгляд невероятно разные во всем».  — вдруг задумчиво сообщил Нейтан. Артур и Тадеуш одновременно подняли на Нейтана взгляд и недовольно сощурились. Нейтан, холодно улыбнувшись, вышел из тех. отсека, толкнув Тадеуша плечом. Тот подбежал к Артуру.

«Ты в порядке? Он ничего тебе не сделал?» — обеспокоенно воскликнул Тадуеш.

«Нет. Все в полном порядке».  — пробормотал Артур. Он чувствовал себя униженным. 

Тадеуш положил руку Артуру на плечо. «Нейтан не тот человек, которому я бы стал доверяться». — уже спокойнее сказал Тадеуш. «Я и не верю ему. Я думал, он как всегда пришел издеваться надо мной… Не понимаю, почему он теперь вот так поступил, но на издевку это похоже не было…» — пробормотал Артур, поднимая глаза на Тадеуша. Тот печально вздохнул. 

«Будь осторожнее, пожалуйста».  — прошептал Тадеуш, недовольно качая головой.

 

На следующий день, Нейтан поймал Артура и Тадеуша, завтракавших в столовой. Они сидели за дальним столом у стены. Нейтан улыбался. 

«Ты чего это такой счастливый? Тебе чего надо?» — нахмурившись, спросил Тадеуш. 

«Пойдем со мной, Артурка? Я не буду больше запрещать тебе ходить по моей лаборатории…» — ответил доктор, лукаво поглядывая на Артура, сидевшего за столом с тарелкой синтетической пищи, напоминавшей разноцветное желе. Артур покраснел и опустил глаза; Нейтан впервые назвал его по имени. 

«Ты на что это намекаешь?» — рассердился Тадеуш, поднимаясь и подходя к Нейтану.

«По-моему, вы меня поняли». — сказал Нейтан.

Тадеуш толкнул Нейтана, а потом не сильно схватил за горло. 

«Можешь к нам присоединиться…» — равнодушно сообщил Нейтан, слегка выгибаясь в спине и наклоняя назад голову, покорно подставив ее рукам детектива. 

Тадеуш вновь нахмурился и сильнее сжал пальцы. «Замечательно…» — пробормотал Нейтан, облизываясь и прижимаясь спиной к стене, рядом с которой они оказались.

«Извращенец…» — пробормотал Тадеуш, смутившись и отпуская Нейтана. Тот тихо рассмеялся. 

«Ты не можешь мне ничего сделать. По уставу не положено. Я единственный врач среди неизведанного, полного опасностей и ужасов космоса. Тут и так каждая пылинка за бортом «Примирения» может грозить нам всем смертельной опасностью. Не хватало, что бы мы с друг другом еще подрались…» — добавил Нейтан, поправив очки и отходя от Тадеуша.

Тут Артур тоже поднялся и подбежал к ним. «Эй, а вот в этом доктор прав… Мы же одна команда. Экипаж первопроходцев. И ты, Тадеуш, должен следить за порядком и спокойствием, а не сам его нарушать…» — вскричал юноша. Глаза Нейтана победно заблестели. 

«Да ну вас…» — буркнул Тадеуш, краснея, и уходя прочь. «Тадеуш!» — испугался Артур, собираясь бежать следом, но Нейтан схватил его за руку. 

«Не бойся, он не обиделся…» — пробормотал доктор, притягивая к себе Артура. Артур грозно взглянул на Нейтана и, вырвавшись, последовал за детективом. Доктор с усмешкой сложил руки на груди, глядя ему вслед.

 

Тадеуш растерянно бродил по коридорам. Они вывели его в центр управления. Там сидели командир и старший помощник. 

«Послушай, Генрих, ты уверен, что экипаж «Примирения» способен основать колонию? Мы даже не способны поладить друг с другом… И это при том, что нас всего пятьдесят человек».  — сказал капитан. 

Генрих пожал плечами. «Мы все люди, не смотря на то, что из разных измерений. Ведь вы, Даниэль, доверяете мне? И Тадешу».  — ответил он. Тадеуш поспешил скрыться в тени, пока Даниэль и Генрих его не заметили. 

«Да».  — согласился командир — «Но, насколько я знаю, вам приходилось часто усмирять стычки и разрешать ссоры…» 

Генрих нахмурился. «Сейчас большинство членов экипажа более — менее примирились друг с другом. Я надеюсь, что они поняли, как бессмыслена вражда между собой, когда нам всем может грозить иная опасность. Мы исследователи, среди неизведанного пространства, летим на планету, о которой ничего не известно… Сейчас только об этом стоит беспокоится».  Даниэль задумчиво кивнул головой.

«Если бы все действительно поняли, как мелочны и пусты их разногласия, и как важно истинное примирение…» — устало сказал он. — «Всё это мероприятие невероятно сложное и требует большой ответственности и терпения от каждого из нас…» 

Тадеуш отошел от стены, за которой прятался и удалился из зала. Он был полностью согласен с капитаном и старшим помощником. Подслушанный разговор словно был обращен и к нему; Тадуеш понимал, что обязан подолгу службы найти подход даже к такому, как Нейтан.

Когда Тадеуш свернул в очередной коридор, его нашли Артур и Нейтан, последовавший за ним. «Все нормально».  — сказал им Тадеуш, смерив строгим взглядом Нейтана. Тот улыбнулся в ответ своей дерзкой ухмылкой и приобнял Тадеуша за плечи. Тадеуш в ответ только вздохнул, терпеливо сдерживая гнев. Последнее время колкость и презрение Нейтана ко всем сменились на странные попытки быть обаятельным, и это еще больше беспокоило детектива.

«Через пару дней мы прибудем к планете. После завтра начнутся серьезные приготовления к посадке…» — сообщил Нейтан. 

Тадеуш кивнул. «Я знаю это».  — слегка сердито ответил он. 

«Не думаю, что у нас будет свободное время, когда мы окажемся там…» — продолжил Нейтан. 

«Чего ты хочешь?» — разозлено спросил Тадеуш, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к Нейтану. 

Нейтан смутился и опустил взгляд. «Всего лишь немного счастья». — печально и без какой-либо издевки ответил он. 

«То, что ты пристаешь то к Артуру, то ко мне, а также удовлетворение твоих примитивных желаний вовсе не сделает тебя в итоге счастливее. Неужели ты думаешь, что можешь делать, что тебе вздумается, и все должны исполнять твои прихоти? Мне казалось, что мы оба раздражаем тебя. С чего это ты теперь так поменял свое мнение?» — воскликнул Тадеуш. Артур тоже остановился и подошел к ним.

«Что случилось?» — расстроенно спросил он. — «Мне казалось, у нас временное перемирие?» 

«Разве не мог я, в силу пережитых мной обстоятельств, поменять свое мнение о вас?» — ответил Нейтан, покосившись на Артура и снова оборачиваясь к детективу. — «Кому как не тебе знать, какого было жить на нашей Земле! Мне тоже было трудно и страшно там. Мне всего лишь хотелось не быть одиноким и быть немного счастливее. Мне просто хотелось немного доверия…

Но с годами я все больше убеждался, что ничего хорошего случиться уже не может и верить никому и никогда нельзя… Я видел в людях лишь их худшие стороны и ждал от каждого из них только плохое. Все измерялось в цене, выгоде и страхе. Но тут происходит этот пространственный разлом, и выясняется, что есть мир, где все иначе! Как я был зол, зол от того, что у каких-то людишек, ничем не лучше нас, даже хуже в плане научного развития, есть все, о чем мы и не могли мечтать! Разве не с отвращением должны были глядеть они на нас? Разве не врагов должны они были видеть в иных, в уродливых, по их меркам, существах? Даже среди людей одного вида нет жалости и полного доверия к себе подобным». 

Тадеуш и Артур пораженно слушали этот монолог. «Я думал так же. Но потом увидел этого Ангелочка… Да, я презирал тебя по началу, и считал, что все это спектакль… Я пытался, как привык, видеть в каждом твоем действии злой умысел и низость… Но сейчас понимаю, как же ты действительно чист, наивен, искренен и обожаешь все необычное».  

Нейтан повернулся к Артуру. «И ты, проклятый идеалист, детектив ради справедливости, верный до гроба друзьям и уважающий любые формы разумной жизни…» — Нейтан снова обратился к Тадеушу. — «Вы не предадите. Не разболтаете секретов. Не посмеётесь и не оскорбите меня за мои скромные предпочтения… Вы так доверяете друг другу, как никто из всех кого я когда-либо знал, и я имел наглость подумать, что вы и мне позволите немного искренности… Немного уважения и правды, которую я почти разучился говорить». 

Казалось, он сейчас расплачется, но доктор лишь нервно поправил очки. 

«Нейтан…» — сочувственно воскликнул Артур, беря его за руку. Тот поднял голову и посмотрел на юношу; вместо обычного блеска в его глазах стоял пустой туман. «Я понимаю тебя… Конечно, я — это не ты, и думаю совсем иначе и вообще на тебя не похож, но я могу понять… Как страшно быть одному против всех. Боятся сказать лишнее слово, что бы тебя не возненавидели еще больше или не начали презирать за то… За то, кто ты есть».  — пробормотал Артур. Нейтан улыбнулся.

Тадеуш с подозрением прищурился, но похоже, все, что высказал сейчас доктор было действительно тем, что было у него на душе. Да, он был вредным, эгоистичным профессором, но все же, был и таким же, как они, человеком, с простыми горестями и радостями… 

Тадеуш тоже взял его за руку. «Ты можешь верить нам. Как говорил капитан, сейчас мы все за одно, мы вместе, против неизведанного космоса… Что и кто ждет нас в новом мире? Быть может, по сравнению с ними, наши различия покажутся смешными и незначительными».  — сказал он.

«Спасибо…» — тихо прошептал Нейтан. Сердце его в волнении стучало. Они шли с Тадеушем рядом, почти касаясь друг друга плечами; Нейт всегда знал, что в детективе было что особенное и необычное среди прочих, кого встречал он в своем городе. Не зря он порекомендовал его капитану. Доктор оглянулся на идущего немного позади Артура; он шел, почти как Тадуеш, но легче и веселее. 

Порой Нейтан начинал замечать странные закономерности, но особо долго над ними никогда не размышлял, ибо у него всегда находились более важные дела.


	4. 4

С тихим гулом «Примирение» приближался к указанной астрофизиками планете. Пока что у планеты не было названия, лишь регистрационный номер на картах. Артур взволновано глядел на ее зеленоватую поверхность сквозь иллюминатор. Экипаж бегал и суетился, готовясь к посадке. У «Примирения» была антигравитационная подушка, и потому ужасного падения с торможением и раскаливанием об атмосферу не происходило; Артур даже почти не заметил, как они садились, лишь грохот и толчок возвестили о приземлении.

Артур побежал к остальному экипажу в главный зал; люди там шумели и о чем-то спорили. Сквозь иллюминатор в зале были видны еще не тронутые человеческой рукой джунгли. В горах вдалеке сияли отблески межпространственного разлома. Артур нашел Тадеуша, о чем-то говорившего с Нейтаном. «Здесь тоже есть разлом!» — взволновано сказал им Артур. Нейт кивнул. «Для начала обоснуемся здесь, разведаем местность, климат и прочее… Возможно, кроме нас тут обитают и иные разумные существа, надо быть осторожными. А затем уже пошлем отряд проверить что находится за разломом…» — ответил доктор.

«Разведотряду приготовится к выходу на поверхность!»-послышался голос капитана Даниэля. Несколько солдат с оружием и в защитных костюмах направились к выходному шлюзу. Артур с замиранием сердца смотрел на них. Нейтан похлопал Артура по плечу и, надев шлем, пошел следом за отрядом. Остальных пока не выпускали с корабля.

Разведотряд вернулся через час; командир отряда выглядел спокойным и обрадованным. Солдаты и Нейтан наперебой стали рассказывать капитану и старшему помощнику об увиденном; на планете было спокойно и свежо, они видели множество разнообразных ярких растений и редких, не боявшихся их, животных. «Все очень спокойно. Думаю, всем можно выходить. Все показатели в норме, гравитация чуть ниже земной, кислорода чуть больше; растущие вокруг цветы не ядовиты». — сообщил командир разведотряда.

«Приготовить оборудование! Запустить трансформацию корабля. Начать установку лагеря!» — прокричал Даниэль. Все снова засуетились. Артур увязался за Тадеушем помочь с лабораторным оборудованием. Для установки лагеря были выделены несколько небольших вагончиков на колесах; колеса можно было убирать и выпускать, делая домики стационарными. Выкатив несколько таких передвижных домиков из ангара, их установили вокруг корабля; один вагончик оставили в переездном состоянии, для ученых.

Корабль «Примирение» сложил свои крылья и двигатели, став похожим на большое округлое здание без окон.

Когда первые приготовления были завершены, капитан Даниэль вышел в центр лагеря и поднял руки в знак внимания. Колонисты собрались вокруг него. «Вскоре, мы установим лазерный передатчик и попробуем наладить связь с Землей. А сейчас, давайте решим, какое имя мы дадим планете!» — воскликнул он.

Все зашумели и стали выкрикивать предложения. Кто-то предложил даже Земля-2, видимо, в шутку… Артур слышал, что Тадеуш тоже что-то крикнул, кажется «Гармония». Сам Артур постеснялся что-либо предложить. Затем, капитан провел голосование, и общим числом голосов была выбрана та сама «Гармония». Артур счастливо засмеялся. Все захлопали и снова зашумели. Капитан нанес новое название на бывшую в его голопланшете карту и всем продемонстрировал.

После этого, народ разошелся дальше обустраивать лагерь; инженеры пошли устанавливать аппарат для связи. Артур пошел с ними. Тадеуш отправился руководить работами в лагере. Нейт с учеными брали образцы растений, почвы и ловили мелких животных вокруг лагеря для изучения.

Вечером, Тадеуш нашел Артура лежащего на траве неподалеку от лагеря; чуть дальше на холме мигал лампочками связной узел. Артур глядел в чистое, с разряженной атмосферой небо, в котором сияли далекие и чужие звезды. Тадеуш сел рядом с Артуром.

«Отсюда даже не видно нашей части Галактики… Ни одной знакомой звезды или планеты». — тихо сказал Артур.

«Зато у нас теперь есть безграничные просторы для изучения. Изучения совершенно необычных вещей, каких мы не могли себе и представить…» — ответил детектив.

Артур широко улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на затянувшиеся туманной дымкой горы, где сиял разлом. «В двойне больше…» — пробормотал он.

«Для начала разберемся с тем, что окружает нас по эту сторону разлома. Тем более, до него далеко идти, придётся готовить экспедицию…» — сказал Тадеуш, проследив его взгляд.

«Но у нас ведь есть лишний вагончик и несколько гравискутеров…» — ответил задумчиво Артур.

Где-то поодаль, в лесу, стрекотали таинственные насекомые и шуршала листва. Из-за пониженной гравитации ходить и прыгать здесь землянам было намного легче; Артур, с силой оттолкнувшись, почти в один прыжок преодолел расстояние от холма до лагеря. Тадеуш пошел следом. В лагере разжигали фонари и расставляли охрану. Тадеуш остался вместе с учеными и солдатами снаружи, а Артура послали назад в корабль. Но юноша, категорически отказавшись, остался вместе с детективом сидеть на ступеньках вагончика. Тадеуш покачивал в руках лазерное ружье.

Было прохладно, и Артур побольше закутался в свою куртку. Тадуш рядом продолжал неподвижно глядеть за горизонт. Хотя Тадеуш знал, что Гармония может таить множество смертельных опасностей, сейчас ему было невероятно спокойно и хорошо и он думал, как прекрасно именно такое название подходит этой планете.

***

Прошла неделя трудов и исследований отряда «Примирения». Пока что в лагере все было так же спокойно; исследовательские экспедиции не уходили дальше видневшейся за холмами лесной полоски; но им уже удалось найти съедобные растения и животных. Был расчищен небольшой участок для земных посевов, привезенных с собой.

Тадеуш следил, что бы все проходило в соответствии с планом и все вели себя так, как надлежит на неизведанной новой планете, и докладывал об этом Даниэлю или старшему помощнику Генриху; но окружающие и сами прекрасно знали, что им делать и без Тадеуша; чужой и таинственный мир давил на них и страх заставил даже самых самоуверенных сплотится ближе с друг другом.

В целом, Гармония напоминала дикие места Земли, за исключением, что вся растительность и живность там были совершенно инопланетными и не обычными. Ничего серьезно и опасного пока не происходило, лишь пару раз солдатам встретились в лесу дикие хищные звери, но они легко от них отбились, да и еще у одного ученого обнаружилась аллергия на местные фрукты наподобие яблок.

Заработал передатчик, и Генриху удалось установить связь с Землей; он переслал им отчеты об успешном прыжке, приземлении и начале работ. Даниэль принял решение расширить места начальной колонизации до границы гор; на все остальные территории были высланы охранные дроны для съемки местности.

По мере приближения к горам, заинтересованные их структурой ученые перенесли свое любопытство и на разлом. Артуру тоже было любопытно, каким был параллельный мир Гармонии. Похож на этот, или совсем противоположный? Он не переставал задумываться об этом, глядя на пробегающие над горами искры; всю верхнюю часть портала закрывал плотный слой облаков.

Вскоре, когда несколько вагончиков перевинулись от корабля еще ближе к горама, и новую территорию захватил защитный эллектрический забор, Даниэль дал согласие группе ученых пойти к разлому. Артур стал умолять их взять его собой и после некоторых колебаний и неожиданной поддержки доктора Нейта, они согласились.

На следующий день, Артур и еще трое ученых, прихвативших необходимое оборудование, начали восхождение к разлому. В горах было холоднее, а воздух разряжение; еще выше, лицо стали колоть мелкие льдинки. Подготовившиеся ко всем напастями ученые побольше замотались в шарфы и надели защитные очки. У одного из перевалов девушка-геолог чуть не провалилась в расщелину, но впереди идущий физик успел ее поймать. В пропасть полетели осколки камней и льда; Артур завораживающее смотрел, как они медленно достигли дна и подняли облако пыли, а по склонам гор прокатился глухой рокот.

«Идемте дальше…» — позвал главный ученый, протягивая остальным веревку с крючками; их прицепляли к поясу, что бы если кто-то еще оступится, остальные его быстро вытащили. До разлома оставалось совсем чуть-чуть пути; при приближении облака начали рассеиваться и сквозь них были различимы какие-то серо-зеленые отблески. Отряд сделал небольшой привал на плато, и двинулся дальше. Теперь облака остались внизу, под ними, скрывая подножья гор и открывая широкий вид на Гармонию, с ее тянущимися до горизонта полями, лесами и белым сверкающим диском «Примирения».

Разлом оказался совсем не большим; сквозь него видны были механические руины и мрачные, кажущиеся мертвыми развалины небоскребов. Растений там почти не было, небо затянуто серо-зеленой пеленой.

«Похоже, это разлом в нашу Вселенную. Там, видно, все планеты полуразрушенные и мрачные…» — усмехнулся физик, бывший из вселенной Тадеуша. — «А в этой Вселенной — наоборот. Забавно выходит». Остальные молча глядели в разлом.

Главный ученый достал лазерный пистолет и осторожно шагнул в искрящуюся поверхность; она загудела и слегка колыхнулась, как прозрачная, вертикально висящая вода. Остальные прошли следом. За разломом Артур сразу закашлялся от сухого, задымленного воздуха, и поспешил надеть респиратор; тоже сделали и другие. Здесь тоже были горы, но с менее крутыми склонами; на некоторых плато стояли вышки, мигающие красными огнями.

«Похоже, тут кто-то живет…» — сказал физик, указывая на ближайшую вышку.  
«Или они просто остались работать без хозяев».— предположила геолог — «А люди ушли на нашу сторону разлома…»  
«Почему мы тогда никого не видели?» — возразил физик.

Тут главный ученый поднял руку в знак осторожности. Все замолчали. У подножья гор шло какое-то движение. Артур пригляделся. «Роботы?» — удивился он. «Остались от прошлых обитателей этого города?» — задумалась девушка. — «Враждебны ли они?» Ученые спрятались за камнями, не зная, идти ли им дальше. Но тут, что-то скрипнуло прямо позади них.

«Вам нас не обмануть, люди». — раздался скрипучий, без выражения голос. Ученые испуганно оглянулись. Позади стоял такой же робот, какие копошились внизу — черный, с белыми пластинками на тыльных сторонах ладоней и лице; один глаз его был чуть больше другого и светился красным. Лицо робота было изрезанно разнообразными линиями и узорами. К нему подошел второй робот, такой же, но с другим узором на лице.

«По известным данным на нашей планете нет живых разумных форм жизни. Откуда они появились?» — спросил первый робот второго. — «Мы также сканировали мир за разломом и не обнаружили там разумных цивилизаций». — добавил он.

«У меня нет данных по этому вопросу». — подумав, ответил второй. — «Что нам с ними делать?» 

«Предполагаю, их надо отвести к Хошу. Хош сможет понять их лучше нас». — ответил первый, вновь поворачиваясь к ученым.

«Откуда вы появились здесь?» — обратился он к главному ученому, взволнованно сжимающему в руках лазерный пистолет и ждущему, как поступит робот. 

«Мы прошли через разлом». — ответил ученый. Его слегка удивило, что робот понимает их язык и говорит на нем, но потом вспомнил, что и другие люди из разлома на их планете говорили также; видимо, по каким-то причинам языки в параллельных мирах не различались.

«Наши данные говорили, что на другой стороне разлома нет разумных форм жизни вашего уровня». — повторил робот. 

«Просканируйте снова! Мы прилетели на корабле!» — не вытерпел физик, встряв в разговор. 

Робот медленно повернул в его сторону голову и не мигая посмотрел красным глазом. «Вы не лжете». — сказал он тем же монотонным без выражения голосом. — «Идемте к Хошу. Он захочет с вами поговорить».

«А если мы не захотим?» — снова встрял физик. 

«Вы захотите». — возразил робот. Главный ученый спрятал лазерный пистолет; остальные последовали его примеру и медленно двинулись к подножию гор следом за роботом.

Кругом были унылые пейзажи давно потерявшего свое великолепие и жизнь мира; иногда попадались роботы, такие же, как вели отряд, но все с разными узорами на белых лицах. Они замирали при приближении путников и долго, не мигая глядели на них, медленно поворачивая головы по направлению их движения.

Вскоре, робот привел ученых к одному из домов и, отодвинув доски, зашел в подвал; поколебавшись, главный ученый и остальные ступили следом, в темноту. Дороги видно не было, лишь огонек красного глаза робота указывал путь; шли медленно, держась за холодные бетонные стены и ощупывая насыпи под ногами.

Еще через некоторое время впереди показался слабый свет; робот привел их в одну из комнат здания. Высоко под потолком было маленькое забитое досками окошко; внизу стояли разнообразные приборы, столы, шкафы, словно притащенные из разных других мест сюда и нагроможденные кучами.

В полутьме среди этих столов кто-то был; он медленно выехал вперед на чем-то наподобие кресла. На нем было множество проводов и механические перчатки. Он был похож на человека; по крайней мере, он выглядел не механическим, а живым существом.

Человек пораженно глядел на прибывших; на одном глазу у него был толстый монокль с темным стеклом, прикреплённый проводами к уху. В монокле забегали огоньки, что-то сканируя или считывая. 

«Невероятно!» — воскликнул он хриплым голосом человека, очень долго молчавшего. Хотя голос его невольно передавал слабые интонации и у незнакомца шевелись губы, лицо его казалось каменной маской. 

К удивлению Артура, человек встал со своего кресла и медленно, слегка прихрамывая, подошел к ученым, оказавшись вполне настоящим. На вид это был парень лет 20, с белоснежными редкими волосами и серыми, тусклыми глазами. Щеки его покрывали бледные веснушки. Он был ниже ростом всех присутствующих.

«Я — Хош». — сказал незнакомец, протягивая руку главному ученому, стоявшему впереди. Тот неуверенно пожал ее. Рука была теплая. 

Потом Хош перевел свой серый мутный глаз на Артура. «Это же… Это же я». — вдруг сказал он, подходя к Артуру. В голосе его проскользнули неподдельные радость и удивление.

«Чего?» — поразился Артур. 

«Ты — это я из другой Вселенной!» — задыхаясь от волнения сообщил Хош. При этом его глаза чуть расширились, но выражение лица не поменялось. 

«Почему ты так считаешь?» — не поверил Артур, с опаской глядя в бледное, как у мертвеца, лицо Хоша с темными кругами под потускневшими глазами. Хош провел рукой по своим блеклым и торчащим в разные стороны волосам.

«Я… Я чувствую это. К тому же, об этом говорят мои приборы». — Он показал на руки с перчатками и монокль. — «Каждый человек имеет свое, неподдельное энергетическое поле; одинаковые поля только у клонов и одних и тех же людей из разных Вселенных; потому что это как бы один и тот же человек. Твое поле идентично моему».

Артур удивленно похлопал глазами. «Смотри».— сказал Хош, снимая монокль и протягивая Артуру. Надев монокль, Артур обнаружил, что видит через него мир в каком-то ином диапазоне.

Вокруг его товарищей и Хоша колебались разноцветные поля, для которых монокль так же считывал разнообразные значения; вокруг роботов ничего не было, только показания энергетических и электромагнитных данных.

Поля Хоша и Артура и правда были одинаковы и видом, и числовыми показаниями. Различался только один, самый верхний знак; Хош объяснил, что это данные об их родных Вселенных. Артур снова осмотрел коллег-ученых, с явным любопытством на него глазевших. Знак Вселенной Артура совпадал со знаками людей с его Земли; у физика он отличался.

«Мы в третьей Вселенной!» — вдруг завопил Артур. Хош и другие подошли еще ближе к Артуру, не понимающе на него глядя. 

«Данные о наших Вселенных… У меня и людей с моей Земли числа одинаковы; у Хоша знак другой; но и у физика знак отличен и от нас, и от Хоша!» — объяснил он.

Геолог пораженно ахнула. «Как все это возможно?» — неверующие спросил физик. Хош задумчиво побрел к одному из своих столов. Роботы все это время безмолвно стояли у дверей.

«Смотрите». — сказал Хош, открывая голографический экран. — «Это — разлом. По крайней мере его часть, влезающая в зону видимости моих приборов. На экране была сияющая полоса, разрезающая огромную космическую карту. Сейчас, мы находимся в этом месте; видите, тут указаны два номера, тот, который у Артура и людей из его мира и второй — мой. Дальше по разлому эти цифры кое-где повторяются, кое-где различаются. Разломы ведут в совершенно разные, случайным образом выбранные миры. Видимо, в месте, где вы встретились с другими людьми, разлом ведет в еще одну Вселенную…» — восхищенно сказал Хош Артуру.

«Откуда такие невероятные технологии и данные о параллельных мирах?» — спросил физик. 

«И где все другие люди?» — добавила девушка-геолог. 

Хош тихо и скрипуче рассмеялся, все с тем же сухим, почти не изменившимся выражением на веснушчатом лице.

«Садитесь».— предложил он, указав на старый, в заплатках диван. Ученые с опаской присели на него. Хош опустился в свое механизированное кресло.

«Людей больше нет». — сказал он, после некоторого задумчивого молчания. — «Я последний».

«А как же Земля?» — заволновалась геолог. 

«Земли уже как несколько лет не существует. Ее поглотило взорвавшиеся в супергигант Солнце. Много лет назад, рассчитав гибель своей планеты, люди переселились сюда, на Гармонию…»

«И здесь ее так назвали…» — тихо усмехнулся главный ученый, но Хош не расслышал, продолжая. — «У людей с Земли были роботы; и, со временем, роботы стали разумнее людей». — Хош указал на роботов у дверей — «Кроме этих, есть и другие, враждебно относящиеся к людям.

Была война машин и людей; победили машины. Люди думали, что достаточно умны и придумали идеальную программу, которую машины не обойдут, законы, которые робот не сможет нарушить, не причинив вреда себе же. Но машины перехитрили их. Они хотели стать равной цивилизацией с людьми, а люди испугавшись этого, пожелали их уничтожить.

Машинам пришлось защищать себя, но человеческая самоуверенность до последнего заставляла людей думать, что они победят… После войны остатки людей спрятались под землей. Может быть, еще где-то внизу и остались они до сих пор, но я никого не находил и не встречал.

Меня, в самом начале войны, еще совсем ребенком, забрал наш домашний робот-помощник и прятал здесь, среди его сообщников, не хотевших воевать». — Хош снова показал руками вокруг. — «Почти всю жизнь я прожил тут; меня воспитывали роботы; обучили всему, чему знали, от разговорной речи до сложнейших технических схем. У меня оставались обрывки воспоминаний, связанные с людьми, но сам я их больше не видел.

По началу, мне было интересно просто жить, и я и не думал о человеческом обществе. Но со временем, мне начало становится одиноко и я погрузился в исследования. Мои изыскания легли на путь изучения параллельных миров. Я долгие годы занимался всем, что с ними связанно.

Я надеялся, что раз на нашей планете почти не осталось людей, то найду их в других мирах. Как видите, кораблей у нас нет, все созданное людьми разрушено и нам не доступно; да и куда лететь, если Земли больше нет? А в параллельном мире все могло быть иначе. Я мог бы найти себе подобных, даже себя…» — он счастливо взглянул на Артура.

«Мне удалось создать разлом; вообще, я пытался сделать всего лишь проход в параллельный мир, но все вышло не так, как я планировал, и созданный мной прибор расколол пространство и время по всей Вселенной, открыв пути в самые разные миры, а затем сломался, растратив всю собранную энергию.

Я долго бродил по руинам, ища кристальные генераторы для повторного ее получения, но тщетно… Но я был рад и этому; проход то открылся. Я прошел через разлом, увидел живой, прекрасный мир…

Но вот незадача, он был совсем пуст. Никаких людей, никаких поселений… Я все проверил, все просканировал… Но нет, на той Гармонии еще не было людей и могло не быть тысячелетия. Я почти отчаялся; прибор не запустить вновь, негде взять достаточное количество энергии… Кораблей, что бы искать Землю и иные человеческие миры у нас нет… И тут появляетесь вы!» — радостно закончил свой рассказ Хош, попытавшись изобразить подобие улыбки. У него это не вышло.

«То есть, все это сделал ты? Этот разлом, все эти события, все из-за тебя?» — поразился главный ученый. 

Хош пожал плечами. «Если вы не против, могу ли я пойти с вами?» — тихо спросил он. — «Вскоре вы вернетесь к своим соплеменникам, а я вновь останусь в одиночестве. Мне хочется побыть еще немного среди людей».

Главный ученый задумчиво посмотрел на Хоша. «Все это звучит невероятно и странно, но не думаю, что это может быть ловушкой или каким-то коварным планом… Но, в любом случае, что бы идти с нами, ты должен снять свои сложные технические штучки. Они выглядят подозрительно».

«Хорошо». — согласился Хош. — «Попрошу только оставить мой монокль; мне трудно будет ориентироваться без него в пространстве. Я привык смотреть на мир через 4 разных диапазона».

Ученый потребовал посмотреть в монокль самому, и убедившись, что он и правда лишь сканирует пространство, и ничего не сохраняет и не передает секретных данных, позволил Хошу его оставить. Группа направилась к выходу, но тут один из роботов остановил их.

«Вы покидаете нас?» — спросил он Хоша. 

«Думаю, я еще вернусь…» — растерялся Хош. — «Мне казалось, вы прекрасно справляетесь и одни. Без меня люди окончательно исчезнут из этой Вселенной, вся она будет принадлежать машинам».

«Мы не хотим, что бы люди совсем исчезали. Мы будем скучать по вам, Хош».— сказал робот. Хош удивленно вздрогнул. 

«Я еще подумаю». — пообещал он.

Роботы расступились и отряд вместе с Хошем, которому помогал идти Артур, двинулся назад к горам. Артур рассказывал Хочу об их мире, о разломе и обо всем с ним случившимся; тот слушал, постоянно удивляясь и переспрашивая что-либо его интересующее.

Так они вновь дошли до разлома; теперь Хош и без приборов видел корабль людей и разбитый на полях лагерь; Артур слышал, как сердце Хоша трепетно стучало. «Какого это, впервые почти за 20 лет вновь увидеть людей?» — печально думал он.

Когда ученые стали подходить к лагерю, Артур заметил, что капитан Даниэль, Генрих, Тадеуш и Нейтан обеспокоенно следят за их приближением у границы лагеря. Главный ученый замахал им руками. 

«Кто это?» — строго спросил Даниэль, увидев Хоша. 

«Это я из параллельной Вселенной!» — обрадованно завопил Артур. Капитан удивленно на него уставился.

«В параллельной Вселенной, которая за тем разломом, наступил какой-то апокалипсис. Машины уничтожили людей. Этот — последний выживший, поладивший с некой более-менее миролюбивой группой роботов. Он утверждает, что он — Артур из его мира, а так же, что именно он создал пространственный разлом». — сообщил главный ученый капитану.

Генрих недоверчиво сложил руки на груди. 

«Это так». — подтвердил Хош, слегка напугано глядя на Даниэля и Генриха. — «Мое имя — Хош». Потом он перевел взгляд на Тадеуша и Нейтана, стоявших чуть позади капитана и старшего помощника.

Вдруг глаза Хоша вновь удивленно расширились и он, закашлявшись, потерял равновесие. 

Артур поймал его под руки. «Что такое?» — заволновался он. Хош что-то покрутил на своем монокле, снял его и надел снова, внимательно глядя на Тадеуша. 

«Это… Это же еще один я». — прошептал он запинающимся голосом, указывая на Тадеуша.

«Чтооо? Что ты такое говоришь?!» — испуганно выпалил Тадеуш, подходя к Хошу. Артур осторожно забрал у Хоша монокль и надел его сам. 

«Это… Это так». — сообщил он подошедшему к ним и совершенно ничего не соображающему Тадеушу. — «Мы все трое — один человек, но каждый из своей, параллельной друг другу Вселенной…»

Тадеуш отнял монокль у Артура и тоже посмотрел сквозь него. «Ты уверен, что эта штука не врет? Что я вообще должен видеть?» — сердито осведомился он.

«Поля вокруг людей и различные расчёты. У нас поля и их числовые показатели во всем идентичны, кроме верхних цифр; это номера наших миров». — объяснил Артур.

«Я уверен, что все работает правильно. Я около 10 лет занимался всем, что связанно с параллельными мирами… По крайней мере, прочие мои эксперименты и измерения были верны». — добавил Хош.

Тадеуш молча вернул монокль Хошу. На его лице застыло выражение человека, у которого только что разрушились все его непоколебимые суждения об устройстве мироздания. Остальные молча и неверующие глядели на них троих.

Тут послышался смех; доктора Нейтана, который обычно только ухмылялся и хихикал, пробрало на настоящий хохот. Теперь удивленные взгляды всех перешли на него; никто не предполагал, что он вообще умеет смеяться. Нейтан все продолжал хохотать, нелепо размахивая руками и дергаясь.

«Сумасшедший дом какой-то…» — сердито сказал капитан, разворачиваясь и уходя прочь. Генрих смерив всех сочувственным взглядом, последовал за ним; ученые, подумав, тоже ушли, записывать данные, полученные в ходе экспедиции. 

Нейтан наконец перестал смеяться. «Вот это поворот, а?» — весело спросил он, похлопав Тадеуша по плечу и тоже уходя.

«Что это со всеми ними?» — спросил совершенно напуганный Хош. 

«Не бойся, все в порядке… Просто им очень сложно поверить во все происходящее». — успокоил его Артур. — «Пойдем, я покажу тебе наш лагерь… Они втроем с Тадеушем направились к «Примирению» и окружавшим его домикам.

Ученые уговорили Даниэля разрешить Хошу остаться в лагере; они выясняли у него разнообразные данные о разломе, параллельных мирах, а так же то, что он узнал, когда сканировал этот мир до их прилета. Хош с наивной искренностью все им выдавал; похоже, что в отличии от людей, роботы всегда говорили то, что думали, никогда не обманывали, и не причиняли Хошу вреда.

«Бедняга. Он так хотел встретить людей, но не думал, что они окажутся настолько хуже его машин… Эти ученые же просто эксплуатируют его и забирают себе его добытые таким трудом знания! Но похоже он об этом пока не догадывается». — печально сказал Тадеуш Артуру, после того, как вышел из лаборатории, где навещал Хоша. 

«Надо его предупредить что ли…» — заволновался Артур. 

«Я ему уже все сказал, но, похоже, он не принял моих слов всерьез».— пожал плечами Тадеуш.

В этот момент мимо них проскользнул Нейтан; Тадеуш, заметив его, схватил за шиворот. 

«Что?» — недовольно буркнул доктор. 

«Куда это ты собрался? По твоей хитрой роже видно, что ты что-то задумал». — ответил детектив.

Нейтан ухмыльнулся и захихикал. — «Я просто хочу поговорить с Хошем. Я знаете ли, всегда подозревал, что вы двое в чем-то очень схожи… А вы, оказывается, и правда один и тот же человек… А Хош похоже что-то средние между вами двумя. Я собираюсь это проверить. Невероятно любопытное явление с научной точки зрения. Вы разные физиологически, у вас есть небольшие отличия в характерах… И все же невозможно не замечать идентичные черты во всем». 

Тадеуш подозрительно уставился на Нейта. «Не верю, что тебе и правда просто интересно, похож на нас Хош или нет. Но в прочем, запретить тебе идти в лабораторию я не могу. Просто знай, что я слежу за тобой». — он грозно встряхнул Нейтана за шиворот и они с Артуром ушли. Нейтан сердито пригладил волосы и поправил очки.

Хош расположился на одном из стульев в лаборатории, читая какую-то голографическую книгу. Похоже, ученые не надолго оставили его в покое. 

«Здравствуй, милашка». — добродушно сказал Нейт. Хош поднял на него свой испуганный взгляд.  
«Не бойся. Просто пришел тебя проведать. Не каждый день встретишь человека, который является третьей копией двух других твоих знакомых».Хош тихо рассмеялся, уже не так мертво и механично, как впервые. Он учился.

«Мы не копии, мы…» — начал было объяснять Хош, но Нейтан перебил его — «Да, да, вы один и тот же человек из разных миров, я понял. Просто это кажется мне забавным… Меня зовут Нейтан. Доктор Нейтан Раванхорк». Хош протянул ему руку и доктор ее пожал. Без механических перчаток ручки Хоша были совсем бледными и слабыми. 

«Что читаешь?» — спросил Нейт, садясь рядом.

«Книга людей из мира Артура. Об истории их мира… История его мира совсем другая. Не как наша… С самого ее начала». — ответил Хош. 

«Наша история не похожа не на вашу, ни на Артура».— заметил Нейт. 

«Любопытное наблюдение. Необычно, что при том, что Вселенные одинаково устроены и во всех них одни и те же планеты, одни и те же люди, они настолько различаются. Этому у меня нет объяснения!» — сообщил ему Хош.

Нейт взял Хоша за локоть, с любопытством трогая тонкую болезненную кожу и слабые мышцы. «Ты врач, да?» — спросил Хош, равнодушно смотря, как Нейт его ощупывает. «Я слаб и болен. Не видел солнца, почти не двигался… Дышал смогом». — печально сообщил Нейту Хош.

«Тебе надо быть аккуратнее. В этой версии планеты много кислорода, нещадно палит солнце, тысячи бактерий, насекомых, растений… Для тебя все это может быть опасно, у тебя может не быть к ним иммунитета…» — заволновался Нейт.

«Не беспокойся. Я проходил медосмотр у ученых, сюда меня приведших. Мне сделали прививки». — он протянул Нейту голопланшет с данными его обследований. Нейтан серьезно изучил их. 

«Похоже, роботы хорошо заботились о тебе и даже поставили какие-то имплантанты… Их можно похвалить, они и правда много выяснили о людях, что бы спасти тебя…» — ответил Нейт, возвращая планшет юноше.

Хош улыбнулся. Нейтан растерянно вздрогнул. «Артур научил меня улыбаться. Сказал, люди меняют свое выражение лица в зависимости от их эмоций. Мне показалось это странным, но что ж поделать…» — объяснил он. Нейтан прикрыл рот ладонью, что бы снова не рассмеяться.

«Пока я буду жить тут, наберусь не только знаний, но и стану сильнее!» — гордо похвастался Хош, доверчиво смотря на Нейта. При этих словах Хош нахмурился и стал напоминать Тадеуша. 

«Должно быть, его воля столь же сильна» — подумалось Нейту — «Еще бы, быть последним человеком… Но как он мил. Как любопытен, прям как Артур… Но он — ни один из них, ни что-то среднее, совсем другой человек».

Нейт погладил его по голове. «Ты что-то еще проверяешь? Я сказал, со мной все в порядке». — удивился Хош.

На миг Нейт растерялся, но тут осознал, что Хош вырос среди роботов; он и не знал, что можно похвалить кого-то или выразить свое отношение к нему прикосновением. Он вновь засмеялся, но уже тише, чем в первый раз. «Я не знаю, как тебе этого объяснить». — сказал он. Хош недоверчиво прищурился. 

«Я просто… Выразил свое сочувствие, беспокойство и мое хорошее к тебе отношение». — пробормотал Нейт, не выдержав горящего любопытного взгляда юноши — «Я не делал этого умышлено, просто мне так захотелось. Потому что ты мне понравился».

Нейт пожал плечами. — «Я действительно не могу взять и прям вот так сразу объяснить тебе что-то, что всегда осуществлял не задумываясь о причине этого; никто из окружающих меня людей никогда не понимал моих действий как-либо иначе, чем я задумывал, и я не предполагал, что так может быть. Все живые люди большое значение придают прикосновениям».

Хош задумался. «Я мало что ощущаю. В моем мире почти нет запахов, кожу и руки я всегда закрывал перчатками и защитной одеждой, и привык определять состояние объектов по их механическим данным; зрение у меня тоже не очень хорошее, в основном на все я смотрю через 4 разных измерения, которые сканирует мой монокль; хороший у меня только слух, ибо роботы часто использовали разнообразные высокочастотные сигналы, и я часто к ним прислушивался; конечно у меня и для этого есть приборы…» — начал рассуждать Хош — «Короче говоря, мое тело для меня вообще не существует; я всегда считал себя лишь моим сознанием, запечатанным в теле и связанным с реальностью разнообразными механизмами, как и любой робот… Мне еще многое предстоит понять об обычных людях». Затем Хош протянул руку и погладил волосы Нейтана, повторяя жест доктора. Тот снова засмеялся.

«Если хочешь, я перепишу тебе на твой голопланшет разнообразные имеющиеся у нас книги, что бы ты мог изучить через них суть других людей…» — сказал Нейтан. 

Хош обрадованно согласился. Нейтан улыбнулся ему и вышел из лаборатории. 

В отличии от Артура или Тадеуша, Хош почему-то с самого начала не вызывал у Нейта подозрения или отвращения; в глубине души Нейт всегда не любил людей. А в Хоше было очень мало человеческого.

Нейтан сидел в мед. отсеке; он только что перебинтовал руку одной из девушек-ученых и теперь, задумавшись, глядел в окно, на далекие горы в дымке и оранжевый закат. В мед. отсек бесшумно зашел Тадеуш. «Я за таблетками для одного из солдат с аллергией». — сообщил он. — «Он не может уйти с поста». Нейт вздрогнул и чуть не свалился со стула от неожиданности. 

«Сейчас…» — равнодушно ответил он, начав рыться в шкафчиках.

«Хош говорил, что ты ему очень понравился». — вдруг, как бы между делом, сообщил Тадеуш. Нейтан чуть не выронил коробку с таблетками из рук. 

«Только посмей с ним что-нибудь сделать». — продолжил детектив, нагибаясь к доктору. — «Я знаю все твои темные мыслишки. Прекрасно помню твои мерзкие издевательства. И то, как ты приставал к Артуру. Лучше бы ты вообще держался от Хоша подальше». Нейтан, нахмурившись, протянул ему таблетки.

«Это не тебе решать. Я не сделаю ничего плохо или запрещенного… И тем более, что бы ему навредило». — тихо ответил Нейтан. 

«Он же ничего не понимает в людях! И не знает ни о чем!» — воскликнул Тадеуш. — «Будет подло так им воспользоваться». Нейтан слегка покраснел. «Я ему объясню». — смущенно ответил он. Тадеуш рассмеялся. «Посмотрим, как у тебя получится». — усмехнулся он, уходя.

Через некоторое время, Нейт отыскал Хоша сидящего на пригорке у границы лагеря и смотрящего на поля, где сажали земные культуры. У ученых был обеденный перерыв и они ушли в столовую. 

«О чем задумался?» — поинтересовался Нейт, садясь рядом. Хош обрадованно взглянул на него, но попыток улыбаться больше не делал.

«О людях. О колонии, которую вы собираетесь здесь возводить. Тут такой мир и покой… А если о вас прознают роботы из нашей Вселенной? Они считают людей врагами. Вряд ли вы сможете договорится… Их так долго уничтожали и унижали подобные нам…» — ответил Хош.

«Мы можем попробовать провести переговоры… Может, роботы уже одумались. Кроме того, не все же они злые». — неуверенно ответил Нейт. — «А может, нам повезет и они и не узнают о нас?» 

Хош покачал головой. «Лучше быть готовым к опасности. Я предупредил вашего капитана, он сказал, что подумает об этом… Мне стоит поговорить с моими роботами. Они могли бы сыграть роль в установлении перемирия. Оно кажется мне мало вероятным, но я все же буду надеется на такой исход… Ибо не вижу иного способа спасти эту прекрасную планету. Я, конечно, могу выяснить, как закрыть разлом… Но, насколько я понял, вам всем будет только хуже от этого, вы объединились там, на Земле, а так — потеряете связь». Нейтан кивнул.

«Разлом определенно решил множество наших общих проблем. Хотя вторжение роботов это весомый аргумент к его закрытию, он не достаточен в сравнении с получаемыми от него выгодами…» — сказал Нейтан. Хош вздохнул.

«Почему все так страшно и сложно? Почему ни в отдельных Вселенных, ни в перемешанных, мы не можем жить в мире с друг с другом? Люди везде одинаковы…» — воскликнул Хош. — «Все эти наши безумные эксперименты… Но без них не было бы жизни, не было бы людей и самой Вселенной. Кто знает, как она, и все прочие, параллельные, появились? Вероятно, в результате какого-то очень-очень древнего и сложного эксперимента, может быть даже эксперимента людей, вроде нас… Разве именно не в этом и заключается смысл наших жизней — проводить эксперименты? Только мы сами решаем для себя, что правильно, что не правильно, что сделать, что не сделать. Быть может не сделав что-то однажды ты упустил невероятную возможность, потерял шанс создать свою Вселенную…»

Нейтан удивленно посмотрел на Хоша. «Завтра я и кто-нибудь из ваших людей сходим через разлом и я поговорю с моими роботами». — сказал Хош, не услышав никаких ответных слов от Нейтана. 

Нейтан отвел взгляд. Он так и не придумал, что мог бы сказать Хошу.


	5. 5

Нейтан готовился идти с отрядом и Хошем через разлом. Вопреки возражениям капитана, он оставил в мед. отсеке за главную одну девушку-врача из людей; Нейт убедил ее, что она замечательно справится со своей работой; но вот объяснить того, почему он хочет идти с Хошем, он не мог. На это не было никаких объективных и логичных причин, и Даниэль до последнего отказывал доктору. Ведь они идут к роботам, туда бы лучше отправить инженера, а еще лучше Артура — он и уборщик, пока всем только помогающий и не задействованный в чем-то серьезном, и разбирается в технике, и уже бывал за разломом…

Нейт знал, что капитан был прав, и знал, что Хош еще вернется, но его все равно мучило беспокойство и желание не оставлять парня одного. Пожалуй, Нейтан впервые в своей жизни почувствовал слабое волнение за кого-то, кроме самого себя. Он научился видеть в других не только отрицательные стороны. Нейтан уже почти сложил все необходимое в рюкзак, когда в мед. отсек ворвались капитан и старший помощник.

«Прекратите немедленно!» — сказал Генрих.  


«Я приказываю вам остаться тут. С солдатами и Хошем пойдут Артур и ваша врач-помощница, которую вы хотели тут оставить». — добавил Даниэль. — «Вы знаете, что не имеете права жертвовать общим делом из-за личных побуждений. Никто кроме вас не справится с ответственной работой, случись что здесь. А если серьезное ранение, новый вид болезни, нападение? Срочно понадобится ваша помощь и знания в медицинском деле, которых у врача-помощницы нет. Ваш многолетний опыт в науке и медицине. Вы наш самый квалифицированный научный сотрудник. Стоит заметить, что не известно, как воспримут ваш приход роботы. Может, возьмут в плен, или убьют. Вы можете пробыть там долго, без возможности связаться с нами. Все это говорит со всем не в пользу того, что бы вам идти с Хошем».

Нейтан вздохнул и опустил рюкзак на пол. «Прошу простить, капитан. Вы правы. Я никуда не пойду… Я сам не знаю, что за безумие на меня нашло. Конечно, я останусь». — растерянно ответил он, словно выходя из какого-то ослепляющего возбуждения.

Даниэль с подозрением прищурился. «Генрих, следи за ним».— приказал он старшему помощнику.

Тут в мед. отсек вбежал Артур. «Нейтан!» — взволновано сообщил он. — «Не беспокойся, я прослежу за Хошем и всеми остальными! Соберу всю нужную информацию, ничего не упущу и передам тебе». Он воодушевленно взмахнул руками и серьезно нахмурился. «Я не подведу». — добавил он.

Нейтан улыбнулся. «Ну ладно. Только попрощаюсь…» — согласился док. Он вместе со всеми вышел на холм, где собиралась остальная группа.

Девушка-врач виновато пожала плечами, глядя на Нейтана. «Капитан приказал мне…» — неуверенно начала она.

«Не надо оправдываться».— остановил ее Нейт, подходя к Хошу.

«Жаль, не получилось пойти с тобой». — сообщил он парню.

«Я был бы удивлен, если бы получилось. Это глупый и нецелесообразный ход». — ответил равнодушно Хош.

Нейтан притянул его к себе и крепко обнял.

«Мне неприятно». — все так же равнодушно сказал Хош, пытаясь высвободится.

Нейтан с неохотой отпустил его и неуверенно оглянулся на окружающих. Ему стало грустно.

«А меня обнять? Вдруг мы тоже не увидимся?» — стал жалобно упрашивать стоявший рядом Артур. Нейтан сердито схватил его и тоже обнял.

«Хватит тут нежности разводить. Не такое это и опасное дело!» — рассердился капитан. — «Вы все еще увидитесь».

Нейтан, Артур и Хош печально переглянулись. Кажется, они так не думали. Нейт махнул им рукой и отряд медленно направился к горам. Даниэль похлопал Нейтана по плечу и ушел в лагерь.

До разлома команда добралась без приключений. На другой стороне роботы уже ожидали Хоша и были очень рады его прибытию. Спустившись вместе со всеми в свое старое убежище, Хош изложил роботам смысл своего плана. Те замолчали и низко загудели; они все вместе, общим сознанием, обдумывали услышанное.

«Мы можем попробовать. Это лучше, чем ждать неизвестно сколько, пока другие роботы обнаружат людей и нападут на них. Есть вероятность успеха переговоров». — наконец, сообщил один из роботов. — «Мы считаем целесообразным не идти всем вместе, а только Хошу, Хошу из другой вселенной, девушке-врачу и нескольким нашим роботам. Военные могут разуверить роботов в наших мирных намерениях. Роботы очень проницательны. Не стоит их недооценивать».

Солдаты вначале хотели возмутиться, но Артур, Хош и девушка-врач убедили их в верности суждений робота. Ведь кому, как не роботу знать о том, как лучше поладить с другим роботом? В итоге солдаты остались в убежище Хоша, а остальные направились в город следом за двумя роботами-дипломатами, как они себя назвали.

Руины города казались совершенно заброшенными и забытыми; но если приглядеться, можно было обнаружить свежие провода и разнообразную технику, явно работающую и собирающую и передающую различные сведения. Впереди послышалось шевеление, и у ног впереди идущих роботов был сделан предупреждающий лазерный выстрел.

Роботы Хоша замерли и подали какой-то сигнал. Через некоторое время им ответили. Роботы снова подали сигнал; вероятно шел своеобразный диалог. Хош покрутил приемники на своем монокле, настраивая идущий к уху провод на нужную частоту. «Они говорят, что пришли с миром, что они братья-роботы и хотят провести переговоры, что бы подружиться с соседями. Так же они сказали, что люди позади них — тоже их друзья-соседи, и они уже объединились вместе, и считают нас с ними как одно племя». — перевел Хош шепотом остальным.

«Мы хотим говорить с людьми. Пройдемте в лагерь». — сказал один из роботов уже на обычном, человеческом языке. Остальные убрали оружие, пропуская чужаков. Лагерь этих роботов был более усовершенствованным, чем роботов Хоша; почти всё из вещей и техники, что удалось сохранить до войны с людьми, было восстановлено. Отряд подвели к группе роботов, совещавшихся о чем-то у стола. Роботы здесь были все разные, редко один походил на другого как размерами, так и цветом, и конструкцией; роботы у стола тоже были все совершенно различные, но, по видимому, считались тут главными.

«Люди?» — поразился один из них, весь черный, в шляпе, с зелеными огоньками глаз. — «Неужели еще где-то остались несчастные, немеханизированные представители этого вида?»

Артур заволновался; этот вопрос явно не предвещал ничего хорошего.

«Откуда вы?» — обратился к Артуру второй, большой красный робот.

«Вы знаете о разломе?» — ответил парень вопросом на вопрос.

«Не отходите от заданной темы. Откуда вы прибыли?» — грозно повторил черный робот в шляпе, подходя ближе.

«Из разлома». — поспешил ответить Артур.

Роботы надолго задумались. «Поясните». — наконец не выдержал круглый зеленый робот.

«Межпространственный разлом, который открывает проход между двумя пространствами. Мы прибыли из другого, параллельного мира». — ответил Хош.

«Вот как. Стало быть в вашей вселенной люди все еще примитивные органические создания?» — усмехнулся черный робот.

«Теперь не понимаю я. Вы презираете людей? Но почему? Мы совсем не те люди, что жили в вашем мире, мы из параллельного, и вполне можем оказаться…» — затараторил Артур, перенимая на себя роль командира, так как роботы-дипломаты продолжали молчать.

«Мы не презираем людей. Мы — их новая ступень эволюции». — перебил Артура черный робот. — «Когда-то давно наши люди создали человекоподобные машины, и испугались, что те окажутся лучше, чем они, и машины погубят их; конечно, первым желанием людей было уничтожить машины… Но потом, большинство людей прислушалось к голосу разума и решило самим стать равными машинам. Стать роботами. Объединиться с ними.  
Люди перемести свои сознания внутрь механических тел, еще не занятых искусственными интеллектами. Мы стали одной расой, искусственные и, когда-то, органические, сознания, перемешались, и теперь мы сами не знаем, кто есть кто, ну это и не важно. Мы стали бессмертными. Могущественными. Больше нам не нужна еда, сон, отдых, не страшны болезни и даже сама смерть. Наши кристаллические сети нейронов намного мощнее обычного человеческого разума; мы сохранили нашу способность к творчеству и чувствам, но и обрели невероятные вычислительные и телепатические способности.

Посмотрите сами, на что годятся ваши тела? Они только мешают. Величайшее достижение человека — его разум, способность к мышлению, развитое сознание. Сейчас все, что определяет нас определено лишь нашим рассудком; мы можем сами выбирать себе тела, менять их, усовершенствовать, как нам угодно. Однажды наше сознание достигнет уровня, когда и помощь роботов станет нам не нужной и все мы, искусственные ли, живые ли сознания станем одним великим, безграничным и абсолютным разумом, единым со всей Вселенной. Итог эволюции мышления». — Черный робот развел руками.

Артур восхищенно на него глядел. «Теперь мы все вместе пытаемся восстановить достижения нашей цивилизации. Большинство из них, нам, конечно, уже больше не нужны… Но должны на что-то мы опираться в наших новых разработках… Я был удивлен появлению обычных старых роботов и органических людей. Но если вы из другого мира, это все объясняет… Вы могли бы присоединиться к нам. Насколько раньше положенного вы достигнете нашего величия! И нам помощь не помешает…» — продолжил черный робот, поправляя шляпу. Артуру показалось, что огоньки глаз робота зловеще сверкнули, и юноша отошел на шаг назад от него.

«Мы еще к этому не готовы!» — забеспокоился он.

«Просто ты пока не можешь оценить, насколько это лучше, быть свободным от своего слабого тела!» — возразил черный робот, угрожающе надвигаясь на Артура и протягивая к нему руку.

«Хватит, Джон». — резко одернул его зеленый робот. — «Всему свое время. Время этих людей еще не пришло. Их мир и так сильно нарушил свой естественный, запланированный эволюцией ход событий, столкнувшись с нашим. Мы не должны еще больше усугублять их положение. Самое большее, что мы можем сделать, это оставить их в покое. До этого разлом нам не мешал, так и не будем его трогать. У нас есть своя собственная огромная Вселенная, ждущая исследований и экспериментов».

Черный робот смущенно приподнял шляпу, кланяясь Артуру, и сел на свое место. «Ты как всегда прав, Герберт». — согласился он с зеленым роботом.

«Можешь считать, что у нас перемирие, но знай, что мы не причиним вам ни вреда, ни дадим помощи. Можете свободно тут ходить, или уйти назад к себе. Теперь это нейтральная территория. И для роботов и для людей». — сообщил черный робот Артуру и его роботам-дипломатам.

«Спасибо. Мы пойдем…» — неуверенно пробормотал Артур, оглядывая своих спутников. Те молча ему закивали.

«Дрейк вас проводит». — черный робот указал на красного и тот, поднявшись, пошел следом за гостями. В молчании отряд вышел за границы лагеря. Дрейк помахал им рукой.

«Как-то во все это не верится…» — прошептала девушка-врач.

«Все что они сказали было правдой. Наши сканеры не могли ошибиться… Да и вряд ли будучи роботами, они умеют лгать». — сообщил один из роботов-дипломатов.

«Но они ведь остались людьми, хоть и в механических телах… Люди могут врать». — испуганно возразила врач.

«Эти, не врали, я уверен». — весело сказал Артур.

Хош согласно закивал головой. Девушка улыбнулась Артуру и немного успокоилась.

В доме Хоша, ожидавшие свой отряд солдаты с беспокойством кинулись навстречу вернувшимся. Артур рассказал о произошедшим, а остальные подтвердили его историю.

«Что же, гарантия, что нас не тронут — намного важнее взаимопомощи с их стороны, на данный момент». — сказал старший солдат.

«Простите…» — вдруг заговорил один из роботов. — «Мы считали, что наша Вселенная теперь принадлежит роботам и они примут нас в свои ряды. Но теперь, нам некуда идти. Нас всего около сотни, все — соплеменники Хоша. Мы хотели бы попросить разрешения присоединиться к вашим людям. Мы могли бы помочь построить колонию. И быть может, в еще чем-то важном».

Солдаты задумались. «Это вопрос к капитану Даниэлю». — ответил старший. Роботы закивали.

«Дипломатам стоит пойти с нами в ваш лагерь». — сказал Хош.

«Именно. Возвращаемся». — подтвердил Артур.

Девушка-врач устало вздохнула, но не посмела пожаловаться. Остальные бодро потопали назад к разлому.

Капитан Даниэль в очередной раз пораженно выслушал историю Артура, Хоша и их спутников, в том числе роботов. Теперь он решил, что уже больше ничему не удивится.

Отпустив отдыхать всех, кроме роботов, капитан созвал совет. Сам он был не против помощи проверенных роботов, с ним был согласен и старший помощник Генрих. Итогом совещания было согласие с капитаном и предложением роботов, и те вновь направились к разлому, что бы привести на эту сторону остальных своих товарищей.

Артур отыскал Тадеуша, и теперь они втроем вместе с капитаном ожидали прибытия роботов. Хоша девушка-врач по прибытию повела в мед. отсек, так как он начал неважно себя чувствовать от переутомления и резких перепадов между состояниями разных пространств. Там его уже ожидал обеспокоенный Нейтан; он забрал юношу под свое попечительство.

В прохладе мед. отсека, среди запаха лекарств и дезинфекторов, Хош почувствовал себя лучше. Это полутемное место напоминало ему собственный дом в другом пространстве, где он рос. Он облегченно вздохнул, проведя рукой по лбу. «Я должен встретить моих роботов». — сказал он Нейтану, приподнимаясь на кушетке, где лежал.

«Ты еще не важно себя чувствуешь. От солнца и свежего воздуха у тебя снова может закружиться голова». — возразил Нейтан, подходя к нему и садясь на край кушетки.

«Со мной все хорошо». — возразил Хош, снова пытаясь сесть.

«Как только они покажутся из разлома, я тебе скажу и ты выйдешь навстречу». — заверил Нейт, не давая ему уйти. Хош вздохнул и остался сидеть.

Нейтан неторопливо стал застегивать Хощу воротник рубашки, который расстегивал, что бы послушать дыхание и пульс, но, передумав, остановился и стал гладить Хоша за плечи.

«Тебе не приятны чужие прикосновения?» — поинтересовался он.

«Я не знаю». — растерялся Хош. — «До того момента, как Артур с командой ученых пришли ко мне, я почти и не помнил, как люди выглядят, не то что каково это — прикасаться к ним. Еще более странное ощущение — когда прикасаются ко мне. Если я и мог что-то ощутить, трогая предметы без перчаток, до меня самого никто никогда не дотрагивался».

Нейтан продолжил ласково поглаживать его плечи, потом спину и живот, с искреннем любопытством наблюдая за реакцией парня. Хош с интересом прислушивался к собственным ощущениям. Его лицо оставалось, как и всегда, холодным и бесстрастным, но Нейт видел, по его легким непроизвольным телесным движениям, что ему нравилось. «Так странно». — наконец прокомментировал Хош.

Нейтан бережно приподнял голову юноши за подбородок и осторожно поцеловал, практически не прикасаясь губами. Хош нахмурился.

«Не ясно». — ответил Хош, не меняя интонации и выражения лица.

«Почитаешь в справочнике». — проворчал Нейтан. Хош молча смотрел на него. Затем кивнул в знак согласия. Нейтан улыбнулся. Обучение Хоша и объяснение тому очевидных для прочих вещей подарило Нейтану новый смысл и радость жизни. Хош был чистым листом, без предрассудков, без влияния людей; он был роботом, которому можно было внушить стать кем угодно. Нейтан не хотел загрязнить или сломать этой чистоты. Превратить Хоша в подобного людям, заполнить их глупостями, недостатками и вредными привычками было бы кощунством. Но в том, что бы научить Хоша как жить в собственном теле, Нейтан не видел ничего плохо.

Хош, еле заметно покраснев, застегнул свою рубашку и отвернувшись от Нейта, лег к стенке. Он пытался осознать свои телесные ощущения. Познание мира людей теперь почти полностью захватило его; Хош с удивлением обнаруживал, что тоже являться живым человеком.

***

Артур лежал в своей комнате и слушал, как тикали часы. Ночь была темная и холодная; на низком небе сияли россыпи чужих звезд. Где-то там, сквозь их пространство летел к ним еще один корабль людей, в надежде на новый и лучший дом. Колонистами и роботами был построен уже небольшой поселок.

На душе Артура было легко и хорошо. Он повернул голову и задумчиво посмотрел на Тадеуша, спящего на соседней кровати в другом углу комнаты. Между ними стояли раскладной стол и тумбочки, заваленные разнообразными вещами; у Артура их было значительно больше. За все новое он хватался с искреннем рвением и любопытством и круг его интересов и связанных с ними экспериментов постоянно расширялся. Тадеуш слегка пошевелился во сне.

Артур приподнялся на кровати. Его вдруг накрыло странным ощущением, осознанием того, что Тадеуш — все-таки он сам. Такой же Артур, но из другого мира. Та же сущность, как говорил Хош — излучающая то же энергетическое поле. Кому еще приходилось говорить с самим собой, быть лучшим другом самого себя, будучи в здравом уме? И быть еще при этом знакомым и с третьим собой. Артур тихо рассмеялся. Тадеуш недовольно заворочался и Артур поспешил спрятать голову под одеяло, что бы не разбудить его.

Завтра им предстояло еще много работы и новых экспериментов. Пока у них были их жизни. Пока были мечты. И бесконечная, полная загадок и невероятных вещей, да еще и не одна, Вселенная.

25.07.16


End file.
